


Regulus Black one-shots

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: A series of Regulus Black one-shots
Relationships: Regulus Black & Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Happy Anniversary

(Request: Hey! Could you do a Regulus x Dom!Reader please? Maybe if the reader it’s just annoyed with something he did and she gets all rough on him? Thank you! 💚)

_He forgot...again…._

You thought bitterly as you looked at the half-empty bottle of wine in front of you. This was supposed to be your anniversary and you were supposed to be spending it with your fiance but Regulus didn’t show up. You were furious (furious was putting it lightly). Regulus had promised that he wouldn’t be late and where was he? 

Alone time wasn’t something that you had much of with Regulus lately. One would think that after moving in together after graduation there would be plenty of alone time but...no. The dark lord was stealing all of Regulus’ free time. There were days that you wouldn’t see him at all. When he did come home, he offered you no explanation as to where he was. You knew better to ask too. He wouldn’t tell you anyway. The less you knew the better things were.

After another half an hour, you finally were too annoyed to wait for him. You paid the waiter who gave you a sympathetic expression. He didn’t have to tell you that he was aware that you had been forgotten about. You could see the look of sympathy in his eyes. 

_Lovely...someone else figured it out too._

Walking into the house, you stormed into the bathroom to change out of the new dress that you had bought for the occasion. You decided it was time to get comfy and crash in bed. 

The front door opening and closing as you opened up your makeup-removing wipes made you stop in your tracks. Regulus was storming up the steps seconds later. 

“I thought you told me to meet you in the first restaurant that I asked you to marry me in.” 

Regulus’ voice was clearly a bit annoyed as he stepped into the bathroom. You didn’t look in his direction but internally smiled at the expression on his face when he saw the new lingerie that you were wearing. 

_It was your turn to be the hardass…_

You didn’t look away from the mirror as you pretended to be admiring your own reflection. 

“I waited there for you for over 2 hours. I got sick of waiting for you.”

You could see Regulus roll his eyes through the bathroom mirror before running a hand through his curls. 

“Y/n, love, I’m really sorry. Things got out of hand tonight and some new recruits really fucked some shit up.” 

“Let me guess, you had to clean it up as usual?”

Regulus nodded. He didn’t intend to tell you that much but he did. 

“Yes. Can you just accept my apology so that our whole evening isn’t ruined?”

You started laughing bitterly which seemed to confuse Regulus all the more. Putting down the make-up wipe onto the counter, you turned to squeeze past him. 

“It's already ruined but nice try.” 

You gently shoved past Regulus to go to the bedroom. As you expected, his footsteps quickly came after you. You knew Regulus well enough to know that he was not about to let this go. Regulus wasn’t really a “letting things go” kind of person. 

“Hey, I showed up!”

Regulus snapped, beginning to lose his patients. Today had been one hell of a shit fest and he was looking for nothing more than to spend some alone time with you. Now you were pissed at him for something that he couldn’t control. 

“Again 2 hours late.”

You snapped. Regulus muttered something inaudible under his breath before saying

“You’re supposed to support me.” 

You picked up his pillow before spinning around and chucking it at him. 

“Me support you? I have done nothing but support you? Do you think that I would agree to potentially watching the love of my life get killed if I didn’t support you? Are you really that clueless, Regulus? You know what, just get the fuck out of here and leave me alone. Go sleep on the damned couch and don’t speak to me.” 

Picking up the soft fleece blanket that was on the edge of the bed, you tossed that at him too before shoving Regulus out of the room and slamming the door. 

You spent the next hour lying in bed seething over your wasted evening. Anniversaries were supposed to be happy but this one sure wasn’t. You were also preparing yourself mentally for a letter from Walburga the next day doing her “interfering” thing that she. If she found out that Regulus and yourself were having any kind of problem she decided it was time to get involved in it. 

_Bring it._

You thought before beginning to drift off. Right as you were about to cross the line of awake and asleep, there was a soft knock on the door. Your eyes snapped open as Regulus stepped in. He gave you his best pouting expression that typically got him whatever he wanted. 

“Y/n, I’m really sorry about tonight. I would have never forgotten our anniversary to make you upset. Let me make it up to you.” 

Regulus decided to make damn sure to choose his words carefully. The last thing that he really wanted to do was sleep on the couch. It didn’t matter how comfy the couch was. Regulus wanted to be with you. He didn’t care how mushy the thought was, he didn’t want to lose one night without you in his arms.

He must have been damn desperate to appease you to even offer what he was about to. This was something that he had never considered before. Giving up his control was something that Regulus didn’t like doing. Tonight it was different but seeing the new lingerie that you clearly spent a good amount of time picking out made the idea of letting you be in control more tolerable. 

Regulus yanked his shirt over his head before settling himself beside you. He took your hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss each digit. Regulus could tell by the expression on your face that you were intrigued with what his idea of “making things up to you” included. Typically making up after an argument meant sex that left both of you nearly dehydrated. 

“You’re in control.” 

Regulus managed to say after a few failed attempts at getting it out. Your face was, as he imagined, surprised. This was something that had never come out of Regulus Black’s mouth before.

“Wha-what?”

You stammered. Regulus shrugged innocently. 

“Do whatever you want and I’ll be good.” 

You sat beside your fiance blinking in a state of shock. Regulus giving up control in the bedroom was like an extreme Christian changing their religion...it never happened. 

“Seriously?”

Regulus nodded. 

“Mhm.” 

You could tell that he didn’t like this one bit but he wouldn’t admit to it. Maybe he was really sorry about the ruined night? Perhaps your anniversary wasn't a complete waste after all?

“Take the rest of your clothes off.” 

You said, testing the waters. Not being 100% sure what Regulus would and wouldn’t do, you decided to toe the waters lightly. 

Regulus didn’t complain as he stood up to remove the rest of his remaining articles of clothing. He sat back in bed beside you, keeping his dark eyes focused on you. He would find the expression of shock on your face amusing later.

Meanwhile, you were silently figuring out just what you were going to do with him. You quickly took your place on his lap, placing a leg on either side of his body. 

“You aren’t allowed to touch me.” 

You said before stroking a finger down Regulus’ jawline. He swallowed, clearly not enjoying this particular order Touching you was what he was good at. If he couldn’t touch you how was he supposed to relive the building ache between his legs?

“Love…”

You shook your head cutting off his protest. 

“I said no. Be a good boy, Reggie, and I may let you touch me.”

Leaning forward, you placed a few tentative kisses to his lips before diving in for a much deeper and longer one. Regulus sighed against your mouth. These were the kisses that were addicting as heroin. You didn’t realize how sweet you tasted and now he wasn’t allowed to touch you. 

You were the first to break away from the kiss. Regulus leaned his head back against the headboard as you stroked your fingers through his now messy curls. 

“Such a good boy.” 

Regulus smirked as his eyes fell down your body. His cock was beginning to ache as he took in the sights of how the new lingerie pressed your breasts together. 

“Do you like the new lingerie?”

You asked in a sweetly innocent voice. Regulus’ eyes were locked on your face immediately. 

“I would be a bloody fool to say no. Let me touch you, sugar.”

You shook your head before climbing off of his lap and leaning over to rummage around inside the bedside table. 

“I said no. No touching me or yourself. Just sit there.” 

You snapped before tugging the lace knickers off. Regulus growled when you reached over and tweaked his nose. You knew he hated that more than anything in the world. It was a reminder of an annoying habit that his grandmother used to do when he was a child.

“Now now, none of that.”

You said in a sweet sing-song voice before letting Regulus see that vibrator that you held in your hand. 

“Now, you are going to sit there and watch while I fuck myself like this and whimper your name. This could be you inside of me but you ruined that.” 

Regulus’ bit his bottom lip as you lay back on the bed, right in front of him, and spread your legs. The moment that the vibrator touched your clit, you cried out. You could see Regulus’ face from your position. He looked beyond hot and bothered. 

With each touch of the toy to your body, Regulus became a little braver. He slowly eased his left hand over the top of his thigh to touch his now hard cock. 

“Regulus, I said no.” 

You commented. He moved his hand away from his cock quickly and gave you the scowl of an impatient child. 

“If you do it again, I will tie your hands up. Now lay down.”

Regulus did as he was told and laid back against the pillows. You, meanwhile, quickly sat up and reached for the silk scarves that were tied to the headboard. Regulus shook his head.

“I didn’t touch myself again.”

You shrugged and wrapped the silk scarves around both of his wrists.

“Do you think that I care?” 

You replied as Regulus tried to pull his hands free. Little did he seem to realize, you knew how to tie hands up well now. You had been watching him do this to you for years and you could tie him up like a pro. 

“I told you to be a good boy and you apparently do not know how to be a good boy.” 

Regulus smirked at that comment. 

“Well...you love me anyway.” 

You nodded as you gently spread his legs apart. Kissing his lips chastely, you kissed a path from his lips down to his collarbone. Regulus’ chest was heaving as you moved between kissing and licking a path down further. 

“You’re right. I do love you. I love everything about your spoiled haughty ass.” 

You ignored the scowl on his face as you began to kiss over his stomach but ignored his cock. Kissing and licking around it but never directly touching it was frustrating Regulus more than anything. He groaned as you got close once but stopped. His cock was dying to be touched. You never ignored him this much before and it was making the ache triple in intensity. Precome was oozing onto his perfect stomach with each caress of your lips and tongue leaving him muttering “fuck” and “please, love” under his breath. 

“Sorry baby, not yet.” 

You replied, leaving Regulus looking at you with wide eyes. The wild expression was enough to make your own body ache with need. 

“Don’t do this to me.”

Regulus rasped. His voice deepened, almost feeling like the vibrator to your clit. 

“You’ll be okay.”

You said, patting his cheek. Regulus was starting to regret his decision on giving up control. He was sick of feeling like a pampered pet and wanted nothing more than to shove you onto the mattress and fuck you until you couldn’t walk straight. 

_It wouldn’t be the first time_

He thought with a smile. 

“What are you smirking at?”

You asked. Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, nothing. Just fucking you until you can’t walk. I would love to see you explain that to my mum when we have dinner with them tomorrow.” 

You smiled and took your place on his chest. 

“Sorry, baby, but that is going to be you. I'm going to blue ball you until you are miserable. Now I’m going to sit on your face and you are going to make me feel good. Maybe, just maybe, if you do as you are told and shut that pretty mouth of yours I’ll let you fuck me.”

Regulus immediately opened his mouth and held out his tongue. This particular activity he could definitely get into. He could spend the entire day with his face between your legs if you would let him.

You sighed as his tongue finally made contact with your clit. 

“Reggie.”

You whined his name as Regulus focused all of his attention on pleasuring you. He knew how to use that pretty little mouth of his very well. Your head fell back as you kept your attention glued to each swipe of his tongue. 

When he stopped licking for a moment, you groaned at the loss of contact and as close to dishing out punishment. You stopped, however, when Regulus started speaking. 

“Remember that time you borrowed James Potter’s invisibility cloak and are you out in the middle of the great hall.” 

You blushed at the memory from the fifth year. It was probably one of your more erotic experiences. How Regulus got his hands on Potter’s cloak was beyond you. All that you knew was you were sitting at breakfast with your ass about to fall on the floor as Regulus licked and sucked you to a silent orgasm in front of everyone. The only thing stopping you from falling was Regulus using one hand to hold you up.

“It's a miracle that we weren’t caught.” 

Regulus’ eyes were watching you with a sneaky glint in his eyes. 

“I’ve got skills. We didn’t have to worry about that.” 

You reached down and undid the silk scarves. The limits of teasing had been reached for the moment. You wanted nothing more than for Regulus to hold you down and fuck you silly. Judging by the way he looked at you with wide glassy eyes, he wanted it just as bad. You lowered yourself to his waiting cock and took him from tip to base with no warning. 

Regulus groaned and resisted the urge to start thrusting into you. Had the situation been different, and he hadn’t fucked up the anniversary dinner, Regulus would be having his way with you. Tonight, he kept muttering to himself that he had to be the good boy that you wanted him to be. 

“Fuck me, baby. Fuck me like a whore.”

Regulus didn’t need any further invitation. He lifted his legs as you held onto the headboard. You barely had time to prepare yourself as Regulus slammed into you. He didn’t give you time to adjust to his size before slamming in over and over. 

“You’re not going to walk right tomorrow.” 

Regulus grunted as he dug his hands into your hips to keep your body on his. Shoving in balls deep, both of you were gasping and trying to keep a hold of sanity. 

“Fucking take it.”

Regulus growled. You smirked. 

“You fucking take it.” 

From your place on top, you could see Regulus smile at the comment. You rocked back onto him as Regulus eased up a bit. 

“Make yourself come, sweetheart...and hurry.”

Regulus gasped through gritted teeth. All of the teasing combined with the rough fast pace fucking was quickly getting to him. He shoved in once more this time hitting the “perfect spot.” Regulus didn’t give you time to breathe as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. 

“Regulus.”

“That is. Say my name.”

He groaned before finishing inside of you. Neither of you was able to move for a few moments. Regulus gently patted your thigh as you moved to snuggle down beside him. Turning on his side, Regulus tilted your face to his for a few soft kisses. 

“Happy anniversary.” 

He said with a smile. You pushed up further for another kiss. 

“And many more.”


	2. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! can I request a regulus x reader, something like fluff but with a little smut with an overprotective regulus? thank you!

You walked into the great hall holding your bandaged hand under your robe. Looking around, you smiled seeing the familiar head of curly black hair that you were looking for. You had been rehearsing a rather amusing story about how a first-year accidentally dropped a huge book on your hand due to panicking over a spider. It really wasn’t a story, it happened but that wouldn’t be enough for Regulus. He would be ready to after the poor kid’s blood. Maybe it was time to use your super Hufflepuff powers to your advantage? 

Sitting down, you decided to keep your hand hidden as long as possible. Maybe you could keep Regulus’ attention elsewhere? He gave you a faint smile when you pressed a kiss to his cheek. A year into the relationship and the two of you still smiled and blushed at any opportunity for a kiss or cuddle. You should have been given a ribbon or trophy for melting the ice block that Regulus was in the beginning. Now you had him somewhat softer. Sure, to others he was still a cold Slytherin but you had definitely had success in turning him into the perfect lover...for you. 

“Where have you been?”

He asked, calmly before closing his potions book and turning to face you. You moved to lay your head on his shoulder. In this position, Regulus wouldn’t be paying much attention to your hands anyway. 

“I got held up in herbology. I was helping Professor Sprout with some first years.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. He never understood why you loved herbology so much. It had to be a Hufflepuff thing. 

“We have some time between our next class. Are you feeling in much of a giving mood?” 

He asked with a play smirk. You eagerly nodded. There weren't many times that you would turn Regulus down for a quick roll in his bed. 

_My hand…_

You winced immediately. It was probably best that you went ahead and got things “over with.” The quicker that you told Regulus about the “accident” the quicker he could rage then calm down. 

Not many people had seen Regulus Black truly angry. Compared to his brother, Regulus was uncommonly calm and it took a lot to push him over the edge. He used this particular gift to his advantage. Any adversary that came his way would often be so uncomfortable with Regulus’ calm icy composure that Regulus usually won his way.

You were the one subject that would set Regulus into a rage. No one, no matter what house that they were in, messed with Regulus Black’s princess and if they decided to. Things didn’t work out so well for them. 

“Regulus before we go to the room of requirement, I need to show you something.” 

You held up your bandaged hand. Regulus immediately frowned as he reached out and took your injured hand in his. 

“Love, what happened?” 

You shrugged as he stroked his hand over the bruise. Regulus took out his wand and healed the bruise before pressing a soft kiss to your now perfect skin. 

“A first-year accidentally dropped a huge book on it.” 

Regulus immediately looked annoyed as he started looking around the great hall for a nervous-looking first year. He was about to rearrange some little creep’s face. 

“Reggie, no. I want you. We have just enough time for a quickie.” 

Regulus grumbled something under his breath as his eyes landed on a little boy from Ravenclaw who was looking at him with a petrified expression on his face. 

“Something says that’s the kid?”

You smiled at the little boy named Connor that looked like he was ready to piss himself. 

“Regulus, leave him alone. You glaring at him has the boy kid scared to death. Look at him, he's over there trembling. Isn't that enough?"

Regulus rolled up his sleeves and was on his feet before you could say anything. You raced after him as he picked up Conner to knock the kid’s skull in. 

“Regulus, please. You’re being a bit overprotective, don’t you think?”

“The stupid twat needs to be more careful.” 

Regulus snapped. 

“Sheesh Reg, don't kill the kid.” 

Regulus dropped the poor kid to the ground hearing Sirius’ voice. Both Regulus and yourself turned to face Sirius, James, and Remus who had been watching the whole thing with amused smiles. It wasn’t every day that they saw Regulus Black go on some kind of vendetta on some poor innocent soul. 

“Butt out, twat.” 

Regulus snapped at his brother. Sirius faked an expression on mock-hurt. 

“You called me a twat! How hurtful.”

Sirius fake cried and laid his head on James’ shoulder. You gave the Marauders a small smile. While Regulus didn’t get along well with his brother and found his friends to be an annoyance; you had always gotten along with them just fine. 

“Hi, guys. Sorry, but we have something to do. Come on, Regulus.”

You said wrapping your hand through his. 

“I swear, of all the idiots that I could have gotten for a brother and I get that idiot.” 

Regulus grumbled as you walked into the room of requirement. You waited until the door was closed before standing on your tiptoes to press a kiss to Regulus’ chin. 

“Now that’s enough. Be a good boy and let me love on you.” 

When he didn’t immediately respond, you let your hand fall down to the front of his trousers to wrap your hand around his length. Regulus groaned as you went between palming and gently squeezing. It only took a few moments of touch for his cock to harden. 

“Love...we may not have enough time now.” 

Regulus commented, looking down at his watch. You rolled your eyes. 

“If you wouldn't have gone into overprotective boyfriend mode then we wouldn’t have had to worry about it. Now, we are going to have a little fun and be late for class. So what if I have your come going down my thighs or in my underwear. It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Regulus smirked. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Pressing your breasts against his chest, you didn’t have to wait long for Regulus to finally kiss you back. 

“Maybe we should undress?”

Regulus suggested. As much as he loved any excuse to have his mouth on yours, he didn’t want to be too late for the next class. He already knew that Professor Slughorn would be confused when his two best students came sneaking in looking totally disheveled (or he would just let it slide as usual). 

The two of you quickly undressed. You wrapped your hands around Regulus’ wrists and pulled him back toward the bed. 

“We could just skip class altogether.” 

You suggested before laying down and spreading your legs. Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment before coming up with the perfect excuse. 

“Migraines are a bitch.”


	3. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can I request on with Regulus and how he would react when he goes to the reader's room and she is crying? Thank you :)

She’s crying again. 

Walburga’s cold comment made Regulus automatically roll his eyes. He had just come home from a job and was emotionally wasted himself. The last thing that he really wanted to do was go upstairs and see what the hell was going on. Regulus would much rather just lay with his head in your lap and spend the evening relaxing but that apparently wasn’t meant to be. 

“Did she say what was wrong?” 

Regulus asked as he hung his coat up. Walburga looked up from her third glass of wine that evening. 

“I didn’t ask. Y/n cries over almost anything.” 

Regulus, again, rolled his eyes. 

“She has every right to, mother. Our side isn’t doing so well at the moment. Why don’t you give Y/n a break and work on your own ice block of emotions?”

Had it been Sirius that had made that comment, Walburga would have probably hexed him. Regulus, however, since his brother ran, was able to get away with a lot more. When Walburga didn’t respond, Regulus turned and went upstairs to his bedroom. 

Stepping inside, he sighed seeing you curled up at the window with tears streaming down your pretty face. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” 

You turned to face your boyfriend with a quiet sob. Regulus looked exhausted as most men did nowadays. You had been trying your hardest to keep your emotions to a minimum when he was home. It didn’t do Regulus any good to have an overly emotional lover to deal with. He had enough on him with being a death eater. 

“I’m sorry…”

You replied as Regulus tilted his head in confusion. 

“For what?”

He asked, softly. For a brief moment, you saw a trace of the boy that you had spent so many years loving...not the death eater who had no time for anything. 

“Evan died today.” 

Regulus felt like a rock had been thrown at him when you told him the last bit of news that he ever wanted to hear. He hadn’t been told this news by anyone. 

Regulus suddenly understood your tears. You had been close to your older brother from the day that you were born. Close was a nice way of saying what you had with Evan. You were his pet. He took time out of his day to make sure that you were pampered and well taken care of since day one. Evan’s own wife was jealous of the bond that you had with your brother. She was convinced that Evan treated you better than her. It was laughable really. Even Regulus found that little gripe amusing. 

“How? When?”

Regulus stammered. You stood up and held out a tear-stained piece of paper. Regulus took the paper and read over the letter from your mother. Mrs. Rosier described how Evan valiantly stood up against Alastor Moody and didn’t run to save his life. He fought...it just wasn’t enough. 

“Damn.”

Regulus said with a sigh before turning his attention back to you. Your tears suddenly made sense...everything made sense. This was the nightmare that plagued you every day and it was coming true. Regulus had told you worrying over Evan or himself dying was foolish. 

_Nothing is going to happen to either of us. We know enough dark magic to keep ourselves safe. You are just worrying over nothing, love._

Regulus felt suddenly very angry with himself for saying something so cold and thoughtless to you. 

“Come here.” 

You didn’t need any more encouragement than that. Regulus had you wrapped in his arms before you could react to more. Snuggling your face into his shoulder, you enjoyed every moment of comfort that he had to offer you. Sweet moments like this were few and far between. 

Regulus snuggled his face against the top of your head, feeling even more guilty than normal. He always felt awful when he left you alone with his mother for days and weeks at a time. You never complained but he could see the dread in your eyes when he said that he was going away for a bit. Now it seemed like understanding of your position had slapped him upside the head with one of the biggest books known to wizardkind. 

_You needed him._

“Everything is going to be alright.” 

Regulus whispered as soothingly as possible. You didn’t argue. You were too emotionally distraught to do so. Had it been the week before, you would have probably yelled at your husband-to-be. Everything was not going to be alright. 

“No, it won’t.” 

You replied, weakly. 

“Huh?”

Regulus questioned, not really hearing your muffled reply. You slowly looked up from your place in his robes. 

“No, nothing will be okay. Things will just continue until everyone, including you, are dead. I’ll be standing in a cemetery watching you be placed into the ground and you don’t care. I’m going to be a widow at a young age but as long as you do your job that's fine...everything's just fine.” 

Regulus let go of you for just a moment. He had intended the information that he was about to give to be saved for later but no it seemed like this was the best time. 

“That won’t be happening. You are not going to be a widow, Y/n. We are getting out of here soon...just you and I. I need you to trust me a bit longer.”

Regulus was relieved to see the tears stop as you looked up at him in confusion. He took the sleeve of his shirt and gently patted your face dry. 

“What do you mean?” 

You asked. Regulus shook his head before cupping your face in his hands. There was no way that he could tell you everything at the moment. 

“I can’t say yet. I need you to trust me, Y/n. Can you do that?” 

You finally nodded, still not 100% satisfied. With the promise that the dark nights were almost over...you could be a bit more open to waiting for whatever Regulus had up his sleeve. 

“Okay...just don’t make me wait too long.” 

Regulus smiled before leaning down for a kiss. 

“I promise. Now come let me hold you.”


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If not it's good lol, but I was thinking the reader saves Regulus in the cave and he survives. And the rest of it shows how he copes and all. Very sad and angsty and like he’s depressed because it should have been him. Obviously, Sirius helps him and all but there's only so much he can do. You don’t need to write it but I feel like it would be a good plot lmao

_“It will be okay, Reg. Everything will be okay.”_

Regulus’ eyes snapped open as the nightmare got to the point that he hated. Your soft voice was trying to calm him, as always. You were trying to make sure that he knew everything would be okay and only needed to trust you...but this time you were wrong. Every night it was the same thing...the same curse. Regulus watched you die in his arms every night. Every morning he woke up ready to greet death and be with you once again. 

_I never should have taken her with me._

The thought itself was folly. Regulus knew that you would have never let him go off to that cave alone. It was foolish for him to ever let you go but he did. Now the love of his life was dead but Regulus wasn’t. He survived after you pulled him from the water. It wasn’t until the two of you were able to get outside did he realize how injured that you actually were...and you died. 

He would be forever haunted by the image of you dead in his arms. Your pretty face was no longer lively and warm but transfixed on him with set eyes never to move again. It didn’t matter how many times that Regulus pleaded with you to take another breath...just one more breath...you didn’t. The hand that was locked in his soaking shirt had dropped to your side as the blood now oozed from your mouth.

_Regulus’ princess was gone..._

It had been a little over six months ago and Regulus was still in the same state of grief that he was in on day 1. There had been no coping. Coping was some fairy princess that would always elude Regulus for the rest of forever. To say Regulus blamed himself was an understatement. He screamed “it's all your fault” over and over every day. 

After about month two, Walburga had enough and called Sirius to come to get his younger brother before she killed him herself. Sirius, of course, came running. It didn’t matter if it had been years since he had actually spoken to his younger brother. Upon having the conversation with Walburga, Sirius was ready to step in. He would do whatever he could to save Regulus from slipping away to a horrible existence that would end in either murder or suicide. 

_Sirius tried._

Regulus thought as he slowly wiggled his way out of bed. The blood rushed to his head, almost knocking the younger brother backward. Regulus wasn’t sure how much alcohol that he had drunk the night before (or any night before that). It was never enough. 

Drunk...that was how Regulus spent the majority of his day. He had never been much of a drinker before you died. Regulus didn’t like giving up that precious control that he loved so much. After your death, he welcomed not being in his head. It didn’t matter how much Sirius or any of his friends tried to hide the booze, Regulus found it. 

Memories of the previous night filled his head. He had been drunk long before Sirius arrived home. Regulus was almost to the point of passing out when Sirius came in cheerfully talking to Remus about a new restaurant that they were going to. He only had to take one look at his brother before he realized what kind of state Regulus was in. 

_“Why, Regulus? Why do you keep doing this? Do you think that Y/n would want you living this way? She wouldn’t want this at all. Y/n loved you...more than anything. She would want you to make yourself happy...not be this depressed and depending upon booze and whatever it was that you were taking.”_

Regulus barely looked up at Sirius. For some reason, his brother seemed taller than normal. Looking at Sirius from the couch made Regulus want to vomit. 

_“She begged me to stop….begged me to take her away...we could have lived in the country...I could have her with me until we died. There is no greater punishment for me than to keep living without Y/n. She made everything worth it.’_

_“If you keep going the way that you are going...you are going to end up dead.”_

Sirius had intended for his comment to strike some fear in his younger brother but it had the opposite effect. Regulus looked thrilled. It had been the first time that he had smiled in months. 

_“Brillant.”_

Sirius almost fainted when that single word left Regulus’ mouth. Remus’ comment of “you can only do so much” quickly plagued Sirius’ mind. 

Regulus felt guilty for what he was doing to his older brother especially when Sirius was trying so hard. What Sirius didn’t seem to understand was Regulus was ready to get back to you...if that meant death then so be it. 

His grey eyes flickered to the small vile that sat on the nightstand. The poison that was...sure to take him to the gods. Regulus smirked at the comment that left the clerk’s name at the potion shop. Regulus had gone into the shop the day before yesterday and asked for the most powerful death potion available...now it was his. 

The clerk seemed a bit worried that such a young man was asking for such a horrible potion. Usually only sick and extremely old asked for such a brew. Regulus had made up some lame story about it being for rats that were scaring his poor mother to death (little did the shop clerk know that the rats were scared of Walburga...not the other way around). When Regulus offered to pay double the listed price, the clerk no longer argued. 

“You must have some horrible rats.” 

The old man finally commented as Regulus gave him a small smile before walking out without another word. 

“I don’t care if it hurts.”

Regulus thought as he opened the vial. The potion in the cave was the most horrible thing that he had ever experienced but Regulus would drink it again if it meant getting you back. If this potion was that bad, it could be another punishment for him being so careless in your death….a final punishment that he would welcome. 

Regulus froze hearing Sirius downstairs laughing over something stupid. He felt guilty for a brief moment. 

“I’m sorry, Sirius.” 

Taking one final breath, Regulus put the vial to his lips and downed its contents. He stood motionless for a moment as the intense urge to go to sleep washed over him. 

_Not so bad…_

The next thing Regulus knew he was standing by what looked like the Black lake at Hogwarts on a sunny day. Looking over his shoulder, Regulus smiled seeing you sitting by the tree with a book on your lap. He couldn’t help but smile looking at you from where he stood. 

_Of course, she’s reading._

Thought with a smile as your hair blew a bit in the breeze. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Regulus quickly walked over. 

“I should have known that your personal heaven would involve books.” 

You looked up before instantly smiling. It took you three seconds to be on your feet with your arms around Regulus’ shoulder. If you didn’t let go of him for the rest of eternity that would have been just fine with Regulus. Breathing in your sweet scent, he felt calm and happy for the first time in ages. 

“What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you for a while.”

You said with a smile before interlocking his hands with yours. Regulus shrugged. 

“I didn’t want to be without you.” 

Regulus commented as your smile faded. 

“Regulus...no...not like that.” 

He shrugged again. 

“It was worth it. You made my life worth living. I did what I was supposed to. I got the locket and Kreacher is going to destroy it. It's up to someone else to finish the story. Our story is here.” 

Your unhappy smile faded as you pulled Regulus down beside you. Laying your head on his shoulder, you smiled again. 

“It's not so bad here, you know. There’s no rain, no stupid war, just…”

“Us.” 

Regulus interrupted before leaning down for a kiss. You nodded. 

“Forever.”


	5. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had an idea for a request with Regulus; where he dates the sister of James, and they all get their happy endings with Jily alive and they just live their lives as adults yk ? Thank you for your time:)

“Mummy someone is at the door!” 

You looked up from the ham that you were putting the finishing touches on. Before you could reply to your 11-year-old daughter Aurora, your 14-year-old son Alexander cut in...

“Well, answer it dodo.” 

“Shut up, butthead!”

You sighed as Regulus poked his head out of his study. The two old children had been on each other’s cases since 7 am that morning and nothing appeared to be breaking up the tension. 

“Both of you stop, this is getting out of line.”

Regulus snapped, closing the door behind him as he met your gaze. Both of you mentally played rock, paper, scissors, on who was going to deal with this fight. You decided to take “one for the team” on this one. 

Putting the ham in the oven, you turned back to your children who were still exchanging little digs at each other. 

“That’s enough. You two have been on each other’s backs all day and I am sick of hearing it. This is our last night together before the two of you leave for school tomorrow. We should be able to enjoy this. Uncle James and Aunt Lily will be here shortly and they don’t want to listen to this either. Now go in separate rooms and hush.” 

Alexander gave you a scowl that reminded you eerily of his father at 14. You reached out and ran your hand through his messy curls earning a bigger frown. It didn’t matter how much you annoyed your eldest son, he would take whatever you dished out. 

“Go brush your hair.” 

“I told you that your hair looked horrible.” 

Aurora said with a grin, ignoring the glare that her older brother was giving her. Alexander decided that it wasn’t in his best interest to return to the little dig at his sister. The two had pressed their luck enough for the day. He left the room without comment.

“Rory, did you not hear what your mother said?”

Regulus asked, calmly as his daughter wrapped herself around his legs.

“Sorry, dad.” 

She replied with a sweet innocent little smile that typically got the youngest child anything that she wanted. It was a running joke between Regulus and yourself that the two of you had “his” and “hers” when it came to your children. While Alexander looked like his father, he had been closer to you from the day that he was born and the same could be said for Aurora. 

“You should go brush your hair also.” 

You commented in your daughter’s direction. Aurora obediently left the room leaving Regulus and yourself alone. Regulus waited a few moments before wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. 

“Remember when we decided that it would be fun to have kids?”

You smiled as his lips closed on the exposed part of your neck. Resisting the urge to sigh, you wanted nothing more than to stand and take whatever he had to give...but now wasn’t the time. The two of you would have all the time in the world the following evening (when the house was silent and your children were away). Tonight, however, you had to prepare for your brother’s arrival. 

“Yeah. What were we thinking?”

You replied with a smile. Regulus chuckled, running his hand over your stomach. 

“We’ve gone and done it again so clearly we are doing something right.” 

“Or we simply don't know what birth control is. I think in the years that we dated and have been married one of us would have figured it out.” 

Regulus kissed your shoulder. He never expected to ever be this happy...never in a million years. Both of you accredited Regulus’ happiness to him deciding to cut off all ties with the rest of the Black family (minus Sirius). You had been forever thankful that he decided to pull a “Sirius-like” run away after a particularly nasty argument with Walburga and never had the urge to look back.

“When will we learn?” 

“Oh gross! You two are kissing again! Bye!” 

Both Regulus and yourself looked to the doorway where Aurora now stood with her hand over her eyes. Your daughter had a real talent of showing up whenever Regulus put his hands on you. Aurora, in turn, would act as if her retinas were being burned out. She turned to walk back out, however, she ran into the doorframe instead. Regulus sighed, shaking his head. 

“A little to the left, princess.” 

Regulus waited until Aurora was out of the room before speaking again.

“If that child does not end up in Hufflepuff, I will be honestly amazed.” 

You had gone back to worrying about the ham that was taking its sweet and precious time to cook.

“I think you will be right on that one.” 

From the time that your daughter was born until now, it had been accepted between both Regulus and yourself that the little girl would not be a Slytherin. You couldn’t help but be a bit smug. Your daughter was going to be in Hufflepuff like her mother. The two of you had even made a bet on it. While Alexander had taken after Regulus and was placed in Slytherin; if Aurora was placed there it would be truly shocking. 

The worry about your only daughter returned. While Aurora was exceptionally smart, she was still a bit on the “innocent” side. You blamed this on Regulus and Alexander. While your children fought like cats and dogs, Alexander babied his sister. 

“Did you talk to Alexi, about keeping an eye on her?”

Regulus nodded. 

“Three times, love.” 

Before you could comment further, James poked his head into the kitchen. 

“Hey, we let ourselves in.” 

Embarrassment washed over you as you realized that in all of the chaos, you had forgotten someone was at the door. You quickly moved to hug you older brother (who would have thrown a fit like a child if he didn’t get a hug first). 

“Sorry, James. This place is a zoo.” 

You apologized as Regulus sat down at the kitchen table with a smirk on his face. He had the perfect opportunity to antagonize James a bit. It didn’t matter that the two of you had been together for years; if Regulus had a chance to bug James he would. 

_The same could be said about James_

You thought with a smile. 

“We were busy.”

Regulus commented, putting emphasis on the word busy. James gave his own wife a grossed-out expression. 

“Yeah, you two get busy enough. I can point two examples and one on the way.” 

Lily was quietly helping you with the ham. She gave her own husband a displeased scowl. 

“James.” 

Your brother shrugged innocently before turning back to Regulus. 

“Come on, let's go do something other than watching them cook. I’m hungry. Sirius is in the living room bugging Aurora. Let’s go bug him.”

Lily waited until both men were out of the room before turning back to you. 

“I think there is a part of them that will never grow up.” 

A truer statement had never been said! When James and Sirius were in the same room, chaos seemed to follow them. There were just certain things that would never change. You had accepted this fact a long time ago. 

“Hopefully the two of them won’t wreck my sitting room. Regulus won’t do anything about it. He and Remus will just sit back and watch the crazy happen.”

Lily rolled her own eyes. There had been mornings that the two of you (and Remus) sat talking about what new “damage” the two of you had in your home. Being neighbors definitely had its benefits. When one of you was sick of your spouse, it meant time to go “visiting.” It was mostly you opening your door to Lily or Remus. You were thankful that Regulus was more of an observer to the chaos.

_More like an enabler._

Your mind corrected. While Regulus didn’t get in on James and Sirius’ fun, that didn’t mean he was an angel. He was usually the one feeding them new “genius” ideas. 

“Some things never change. So, how is Aurora feeling about going to school tomorrow?”

Aurora’s going to Hogwarts had been a frequent topic of discussion between both of you since the letter arrived over the summer. You had your reservations (as most mothers do) but were also ready for your little darling to start finding her own way in the world. 

“I’m feeling better about it. She’s excited. The only thing that she doesn’t want is to be stuck in the same house as her brother. Rory knows that Alexi will mother-hen her and wants no part of it. Now her brother...Alexi puts on this tough act. He told her not to bother him at school then 10 minutes later he’s promising me that he will watch her.” 

Lily smiled as she began to set the table. 

“How about Regulus?”

You sighed. To say Regulus had been a bit of a basket case over Aurora leaving was putting things lightly. He had been worried from the moment her letter came. You could smile at the memory from the night the letter arrived. 

_Regulus stood outside of Aurora’s bedroom door as he checked on her once more._

_“I don’t think she’s ready.”_

_Regulus commented as he finally joined you in bed. You closed your back before facing your worried husband._

_“She’s 11, Reg. It's time we cut the cord.”_

_Regulus was silent for a few moments before speaking again._

_“But she’s so little...and not like us when we went to school.”_

_You reached over taking his hand in yours._

_“She will be fine! If you ask James, Rory is just like I was at 11. I found you and as alright. She may find her a Slytherin buddy that will watch out for her.”_

_Regulus’ scowl intensified as you moved to lay against his shoulder._

_“I don’t want to even think about her being interested in boys. Teenage boys are horrible. I would know.”_

_“You weren’t that bad.”_

_“We were sleeping together in 3rd year! How was that not bad?”_

_“Lucky for us, Rory still thinks boys have cooties. We have time.”_

Pulling yourself from the memory, you turned back to your sister-in-law.

“He’s the worst of us all. You know how he is over Aurora. She’s his only daughter and he’s worried that some boy will look at her or something.” 

“Men are different when it comes to their daughters. Maybe this next baby will be a girl too.” 

The two of you exchanged an amused smirk. 

“I don’t think Regulus could mentally handle another girl.” 

Lily was quiet for a moment before smiling. 

“You know we have made some pretty sweet lemonade with all of the lemons that we have been handed in life.”

That statement made you stop in your own tracks. Again, another truer statement could not have been said! If someone would have told you, at 18, where you would be years later, you would have laughed. There would be no way that you would be married to Regulus and have a family. You wouldn’t be in the middle of domestic “fluff-ville” by having a weekly dinner with your brother and his family. 

At the time, a war was going on and nothing was bright and optimistic. There weren't many bright spots in your lives. Life then was surviving. All of you were surviving and getting by with no promise of seeing the next day. 

You remembered how petrified both Regulus and yourself were when you got pregnant with Alexi. Lily had already had Harry by this point and promised that everything would be okay. She tried to soothe you as you stared at that positive pregnancy test afraid to tell your husband who was away on a mission with his brother. Petrified wasn’t a strong enough word to describe your emotions. 

The war ended when Alexi was two and as Lily promised, life was good again. There was no more “looking over your shoulder” when going outside of your home. Things were blissfully normal and you couldn’t be happier! 

“You’re right, Lily. We definitely made some sweet lemonade.” 

Lily placed a glass of lemonade in your hand as the two of you sat back and smiled at the sound of a loud crash in the next room. She placed her own glass against yours in a silent cheer. 

“To boring sweet normal.”


	6. Best Friend's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a regulus x reader where they have just a casual sex relationship because Regulus doesn't believe in love but he slowly starts falling for her and keeps overthinking about how to tell her that he actually likes her. maybe if she loves him too and she is just really good at hiding it.

_Underneath Regulus…_

That seemed to be your most popular position that you found yourself in. Maybe it wasn’t just the one...underneath him, on top of him, beside him...however the hell he wanted you. For most girls, this would be a perfect predicament to be in. You thought the same thing in the beginning but now you weren't so sure about anything. 

You had been in a friends with benefits sort of relationship with your friend’s for the past three years. At first, it was just “something new to do.” Now you found yourself in love with him and Regulus didn’t seem the least bit interested unless it came to sex. It bugged you beyond all logical reason too! It wasn’t as if you were asking Regulus to hold your hand in the hallways or make out with you in a corner…

_“I see enough of that between my brother and Lily. I don’t want to make both Potter children look like sluts”_

You thought with an annoying sight. Turning, you turned to look at Regulus. He sat across the great hall talking to Evan Rosier who was laughing like an idiot over something. Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. Evan Rosier was Regulus’ own little fan club that followed him around everywhere. If Evan was around, Regulus would never talk to you. 

_Stupid Slytherin pureblood nozzle_

You snapped in your mind as Sirius dropped down beside you. He reached over and stole the biscuit that was in your hand. 

“Sirius, what the hell.”

You snapped as he bit down on the treat. 

“Looking awfully gloomy, kiddo.” 

You rolled your eyes at your brother’s best friend who had quickly become one of your best friends. 

“Just thinking about potions.”

You muttered, slightly missing the biscuit that Sirius snatched away from you. Sirius tended to believe that whatever was yours was also apparently his. 

Sirius, meanwhile, had noticed Regulus’ eyes locked on you. A sneer was on his younger brother’s face. Sirius knew that expression well...jealousy. Sirius’ mouth dropped as he finally put it all together. You had something going on with Regulus or Regulus was having some kind of romantic feelings for you. 

_Regulus likes girls...he actually likes someone!_

Sirius thought before grinning. 

“Is the potion’s name Regulus?”

You dropped your drink before turning and looking at Sirius with wide eyes. 

“Excuse me?” 

Sirius pointed across the great hall.

“You see that little guy over there that kind of looks like me?” 

You automatically smacked Sirius’ hand down. The last thing that you really wanted to deal with was Regulus questioning why you were talking to Sirius about him. Both Regulus and yourself had made an agreement with each other that none of your friends would know about the causal sex. The two of you wouldn’t give any of your friends any reason to suspect that you were more than classmates.

“I know who your brother is, moron!” 

You snapped, realizing that Regulus was watching the two of you fully now. His eyes narrowed as Sirius pulled you into a bone-crushing head followed by him dramatically petting your hair. 

“Sirius, what are you doing?”

You choked as Sirius rocked you like an overgrown baby doll. 

“I’m so proud of you! You finally found someone to like...even if that person is a grumpy, a bit on the prissy side pureblood wizard with the personality of a rock.” 

You wiggled away from Sirius and fixed your now messy hair. As much as you were used to Sirius’ over-the-top dramatic “let me love you” attitude, sometimes he left you bewildered. 

“He has a much better personality than you realize.” 

Your hand immediately covered your mouth realizing that with one sentence you clued Sirius in on everything. Sirius’ own mouth dropped as he bit his lip. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that James wasn’t in the room. Sirius wasn’t sure how James would react to the news that his baby sister had something going on with Regulus Black. 

“Um...just what is going on between the two of you?”

You groaned. 

“Just casual steamy sex in hidden corners of the castle...the same thing that you are doing with Remus.” 

Sirius’ face went pale before turning scarlet. 

“WOW! Where have I been?” 

(meanwhile)

“I wonder what they are talking about?”

Regulus commented, feeling the jealousy beginning to simmer as Sirius hugged you. 

_Why the fuck is he touching her?_

Regulus hissed in his mind. Evan, meanwhile, glanced up over his cup of tea. 

“What does it matter? All of those kids over there are idiots. Too bad the Potter girl is related to James Potter. She would be even more attractive if she wasn’t his sister.” 

“She is attractive, Evan.” 

Regulus snapped. Evan put his cup of tea down before turning to his best friend who was quietly fuming. 

“Oh, Regulus…”

“What?”

Regulus grumbled as he sneered in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Evan elbowed him in the side. 

“You’re hot for the Potter girl.” 

“Her name is Y/n.” 

Regulus replied, slowly. Evan put an overdramatic hand on his chest 

“Excuse the hell out of me. Go talk to her and con her over to the dark side.” 

Regulus waited a moment longer before standing up. He locked gazes with you before motioning to the door with his head. Turning, Regulus started in the direction of the room of requirement. 

As he waited for you to turn up, Regulus found himself thinking about what he witnessed with Sirius. Was there something going on that you hadn’t told him about? Granted, the two of you didn’t do a lot of talking once the clothes came off. Regulus would have figured that you would have mentioned something in the letters that the two of you exchanged. Would it have been so hard to say, 

_“Hey Reg, I have a great time sleeping with you multiple times a week but I am also seeing your brother...hope that you don’t mind.”_

Regulus snorted. “Don’t mind.” Sure, he wouldn’t mind...He would rather push Sirijus off a cliff than light him on fire. Maybe if poured gasoline on top of Sirius for good measure, Regulus wouldn’t have to worry about Sirius coming back to take you from him. 

_He’ll be good and dead then...extra crispy and dead!_

Regulus grinned at the thought. 

“Regulus?” 

He turned around the moment your voice came from behind him. Regulus crossed his arms over his chest looking a lot more prissy than he ever intended. 

“About time. I hope that I am not keeping you from my brother.” 

You sat your bag down, looking confused. 

“Huh? Oh, merlin...Regulus that’s just gross!” 

You said, having to resist the urge to giggle at how jealous and annoyed Regulus looked at the moment. Hopefully, this could be something that you could give him a hard time later.

 _Could be nothing, when he gets over himself I am going to have a good time._

“Why was he holding you?”

You shrugged. 

“Why does Sirius do 95% of the things that he does?” 

Regulus smirked at that. 

“The world has no answers for that one. Look, Y/n, I’m not great at this and I think that you know it. I...I...I…”

“You what?”

You questioned, the suspense beginning to kill you. In all of the time that you had known Regulus, this was the first time that you had seen him like this. Regulus was always the calm, cool, and collected one.

 _The school was on fire._ Regulus was fine. 

_Totally flunked a test (if that actually happened)_ Regulus would shrug it off. 

_Watch his brother make a fool out of the Black family name?_ Regulus didn’t care anymore

This, whatever, this was...had him in such a twist that it was making you worried for his mental well-being. 

“I like you...love you...Merlin I said it.” 

Regulus finally choked out. His eyes widened as a subtle blush came over his face. You stood looking at him with a totally stunned expression on your face. 

“This is where you either tell me that I am an idiot and that you would never like me or…”

Regulus didn’t even want to say the word “you don’t like me.” That would be putting the nail in his coffin of life. If you dismissed him, the friends with benefits thing would end because Regulus wouldn’t be able to sleep with you from having a broken heart. 

_God, I sound like a pussy._

Regulus groaned in his mind. He should have told you in a better way than this. Literally screaming “I love you” at your face wasn’t the least bit romantic. He could have bought your flowers or something. 

“I love you too.”

Regulus stopped his mental panic when you said the four words that he wanted to hear. 

“Eh?”

He questioned. Surly, he wasn’t hearing you right. Did you really say....

“I love you too, Regulus. I have for a long time but didn’t think that you felt the same way about me. By the way...this is where you hold me.” 

Regulus didn’t need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed his forehead against yours. 

“I didn’t think that you would want more...you never seemed interested in more.” 

You reached up for a small kiss. 

“I can hide a lot of things. The same could be said for you too, prince charming. You don’t let people see how you’re feeling. Look, Reg, I’m not asking you to change who you are. You don’t have to be all over me in front of others. I’m not expecting you to do any of that because I know how uncomfortable it can make you and I’m the same way...there are just some things that’s best between us…”

Regulus smiled. 

“I’m thrilled to hear that but I’m not opposed to holding your hand in public. Since we’re here...we might as well enjoy the moment.”


	7. Sunny Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can I ask for a Regulus x reader where both of them are Slytherins and come from abusive families and the reader learned some healer skills bc of what happened to her, and she helps him one night and he just falls in love with the way she helps people?

You had just gotten settled in bed when what sounded like a rock hit your window. Laying in silence, you decided to contribute it to being nothing more than a fluke. There were probably some stupid kids out playing in the dark and thought that throwing rocks would be fun. Your window was just an unfortunate target that had been hit. 

When another rock hit the window, you decided to get up and see exactly what was going on. Throwing the window open, you froze seeing Regulus standing outside with half of his face hidden in darkness. 

“Reggie, what are you doing here?”

You glanced over your shoulder making sure your father hadn’t heard the commotion. The last thing that you wanted was for your alcoholic father to wake up and go on a warpath. 

_Abusive parents..._

That was one of the more unfortunate things that Regulus and yourself had in common. This was this thing that the two of you bonded over while in school. Growing up in Slytherin house, you were the one that patched Regulus up when he came back to school beaten to hell. Now that you had both graduated, it was time to think of a way to run away from it all (you just hadn’t put the plan into motion yet.)

“Can I come in?”

Regulus asked quietly. He didn’t move to look at you anymore. You nodded and moved aside to let Regulus climb through the window.

“Regulus what's going…”

You froze the moment that you saw the horrible bruise and cuts on Regulus’ right cheek. That was the after-effects of the cruciatus curse! You would know that from anywhere.

“We’re running away. Tonight. No more waiting.”

Regulus hissed. He tried to ignore the throbbing on the right side of his face and how his body was still trembling from his mother’s fury. After being hexed for what had to be the hundredth time, he finally had enough! It was time for the two of you to have the life that was deserved. There would be no more horrible parents who took such joy in causing their children pain...it would be happiness. 

“Regulus, did your mother do that?”

Regulus nodded as you took your wand and healed his ruined skin back to the perfect porcelain that it was before Walburga “happened.” 

“She did. Now hurry and get your things. We need to be going.” 

You didn’t move as quickly as Regulus would have liked. He gave up and grabbed your coat, shoving it around your shoulders. 

“Regulus, where are we going? How are we going to live? We haven’t gotten to that part of running away yet.” 

Regulus quickly wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Look, everything will be just fine. I emptied my Gringotts vault and my uncle Alphard gave me some money too. We will be just fine. You can be a healer like you want. Y/n, you have such beautiful magic. You’ll make a fine healer...we don’t need our families. Neither one of us deserves the abuse that we have suffered over the years either. We can be happy.” 

Regulus’ idea sounded beyond fine. You loved the idea of never having to face your father again. There wouldn’t be any more sneaking through the house so you wouldn’t wake him up. You would no longer have to worry about him holding your head over the stove threatening to ruin your appearance for the rest of your life. You could wake up every day and be happy. Regulus could be happy. You would no longer have to see the dark and distant expression on his face. There would just be happiness...for both of you.

“What do you say, darling?”

You stood on your tiptoes and cupped Regulus’ cheek.

“You’re right. We need to go. It's time to be happy...where are we going?”

It was a silly question because you didn’t care where Regulus wanted to settle down. You would be happy anywhere. Life was going to be good for once and you were ready for sunny days ahead.


	8. Apple Pie Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, will you write a really angsty Regulus x Reader one-shot where Regulus is toxic?

_An apple pie and vanilla ice cream kind of life…_

HA! You laughed at the thought as you looked up at the ceiling. The chill of the morning air was enough to make you want to snuggle further down in the warm down comforter. You, however, knew that nothing was going to make you feel...better. 

_Well, maybe one thing...but he’s gone._

You winced at the thought alone. Whether you wanted to admit it or not, Regulus was gone….your Regulus was gone. The sweet boy that you had fallen in love with was gone and had been replaced with a cold angry death eater that had little to no time for you. When he was home, he was cruel almost to the point of mental abuse. You tried to contribute this to all of the stress on Regulus’ shoulders (you were just the innocent victim in the line of fire). 

Regulus had a lot on him, you had to give him that. From doing odd jobs for the dark lord to being the head of the Black family, Regulus’ plate was a bit full. You had been against him being a death eater from the beginning. Walburga was quick to chastize you for wanting to keep your lover safe…

_You should be proud of him! If you were any kind of finance, you would be_

You still sighed at the coldness in your soon-to-be mother-in-law’s voice. Maybe this is why she found you less than to be desired as a wife for her youngest son. 

Things went further downhill when Orion died and everything fell on Regulus’ shoulders. This was about the time that he started taking his problems out on you. Maybe you were weak or soft for not telling him to shut up but you didn’t. You put up with it as long as you possibly could. 

This led you to your current situation. Lying in the early morning darkness, you decided it was time to leave. It was time that you left Regulus to his own devices until he figured out how to be the man that you had fallen in love with. If it was such a chore having a fiance who loved you and wanted the best for you then it was time for Regulus to have at it alone. Maybe it was cold leaving him like this (when he needed your love the most) but you could only put up with so much.

Slipping out of bed, you pulled on your dress for the day. Looking at your appearance, for the first time in a long time, you were reminded of the girl that you used to be. You used to be the extremely sassy and witty girl that never let someone run over you. It was the time that you were that girl again...and nothing would stand in your way.

Slipping an envelope onto Regulus’ pillow, you decided to leave him a long letter explaining why you were leaving and what he could do to repair it. You didn’t tell him where you were going. That would be foolish. You would be just asking for a pissed-off Regulus and an annoyed Evan Rosier to show up on your doorstep to drag you right home where you belonged. 

_Regulus._

You read his name on the envelope again feeling a bit of pity again…

_This has to be done...you deserve more._

(2 days later) 

Regulus walked into Grimmauld Place feeling exhausted. This past week had been hell for him. After doing missions, that he didn’t ask for, to pick up for worthless individuals that were granted too much trust; Regulus was ready for sleep.

Regulus took off his black coat and tossed it to the chair for Kreacher to put up. He had been drinking quite a bit and looked forward to having his way with you. If you thought for a minute that you weren’t going to be touched; you had another thing coming.

“Master Regulus.”

He looked up as Kreacher stepped into the room.

“It's good to see you too, Kreacher. I need to see Y/n.”

The elf automatically winced. He knew that you were not waiting in Regulus’ room where the poor boy thought you were. Kreacher had pleaded with you to reconsider leaving.

“You’ll break Master Regulus’ heart!”

“Master Regulus, wouldn’t you like Kreacher to make you some nice hot tea?”

Regulus shook his head. He didn’t want hot tea. He wanted your hot lips on his or around his cock.

“No, Kreacher. I am ready to go get my pillows fluffed.”

Regulus stormed up the stairs and into this bedroom. He froze when he didn’t see you in bed.

“Y/n?”

Kreacher hurried into the room.

“Master Regulus!”

The young man turned with a frown.

“Where is she, Kreacher?”

The elf reached into his pocket and slowly handed his master the emerald ring that he had given you months before. Regulus’ eyes widened as he shook his shoulder-length hair out of his face.

“Where is she? Answer me, Kreacher! Did she leave me?

The elf looked up with a scowl on his unfriendly little face.

“Kreacher is sorry, master, but yes. Mistress Y/n left the day before yesterday.”

“Did she say why?”

Regulus asked, trying to keep calm. The liquor that he had in him was beginning to boil. He wasn't sure if it would come out in violence or tears.

“Mistress said that you didn’t love her and…”

“And WHAT?”

Regulus growled. He was ready to go track you down then haul your ass home. Did you really think that you were going to get away from him that easily? You were HIS woman! You had been his since the two of you were 16 and Regulus was not going to give up that easy!

“Master Regulus….it doesn’t matter.”

“I SAID TELL ME!”

Regulus screamed. Kreacher finally spoke. He knew that he was about to break his master’s heart.

“Mistress Y/n feels that you don’t love her anymore. She said she didn’t love you and doesn’t want to be your wife after all...she told Kreacher that you were a monster now.”

Regulus’ mouth dropped. The realization hit him hard...like a train crashing into a brick wall. He had really done it this time…

She’s gone...all because of me….

_So much for an apple pie life...._


	9. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a Regulus x Reader honeymoon scene with smut and a sappy fluffy ending?

_“Kiss your bride.”_

You smiled up at Regulus when the minister said those words. Regulus didn’t need to be told twice. His mouth was on yours enjoying the first moments of knowing that you were officially his...his wife. There wouldn’t be any more guessing on what would happen between the two of you. 

It no longer mattered to either of you that it was an arranged marriage that had been in the books since before the two of you were born. The whole “arranged part” of the marriage never really mattered to Regulus or yourself. You were both pushed together throughout childhood and both of you accepted your future role. 

The following few hours were longer than you had wanted them to be. You wanted nothing more than to have some alone time with Regulus. The weeks leading up to the wedding had been “spotty” as far as alone time. Regulus had been away for work. When he was home, the two of you weren’t able to see each other. He came to the Rosier family manor when he could but you could see the exhaustion on his face. 

Now here the two of you sat in the middle of an over-the-top wedding reception that your mother and Walburga Black put together. Both Regulus and yourself wanted nothing to do with a huge wedding. The two of you would have preferred a quiet small service but that didn’t happen. 

Regulus’ hand slipped onto your thigh.

“Come outside with me. I believe we can sneak away.”

You looked around the room making sure that none of your parents would notice the bride and groom vanish. It was Evan’s eyes that you met. He clearly knew what the two of you were trying to do and quickly started speaking with your father getting the other man’s attention. You made a mental note to send Evan a fruit basket or a simple thank you later.

Slipping outside, you kept a watchful eye out for any onlookers who would see you sneaking off for a moment alone with your new husband. Regulus’ arms were around you as he gently pressed you against the wall. 

_Gentle_

That's how Regulus had always been with you, even as children. He never once laid a rough or unkind hand on you. While Regulus, Evan, and Siriuis were busy trying to kill each other (on a good day), Regulus never brought that rough energy around you. 

“Finally a blood moment alone.” 

Regulus said in a hushed tone before pulling you into a kiss. The kiss turned hungry and passionate quickly. 

“Almost a month.” 

You sighed against his lips. Regulus pulled away enough to be able to speak. He didn’t want to stop the brief snog session but curiosity got the better of him. 

“A month?”

Regulus questioned. You nodded. 

“We haven’t made love in a month.” 

Regulus stopped his desperate attempts to get back to your mouth and pressed his forehead against yours. 

“I’m sorry that I have been so busy. How about a promise? I’m going to leave you gasping later. I promise you that.” 

Regulus glanced over his shoulder for any wedding guests. 

“Tell you what, spread your legs and lift your dress a bit.”

“Regulus...someone could walk out here and see.” 

Regulus chuckled. He didn’t give two shits if someone walked out. The two of you were here first and whoever came out could fuck right on off. Regulus had earned more than enough alone time with you. He played his part in this circus fest of a wedding without complaining. Regulus didn’t even bitch when Walburga kept insisting on measuring his for his suit and continued to comment on how thin he was. 

_Do you not eat? People are going to think that I didn’t feed you._

Regulus pulled himself from his thoughts before leaning down to press a kiss to your neck.

“I only want to make you a little wet...you know...just a prequel.” 

Regulus had barely gotten his hand inside your panties before his mother walked out. Walburga looked like she was ready to blow a gasket. Surely, the two of you could keep your hands off of each other for a few hours.

“Enough you two. You will be on your honeymoon soon enough. Now get back in here and act like decent human beings.” 

When Walburga stomped back inside, Regulus turned back to you with a small grin. Your face was blood red as he leaned down for an innocent kiss.

“She’s like blood Mary. You say or think her name and she turns up. Better not say it when we get to the hotel.” 

Getting to the hotel didn’t come soon enough. After Walburga caught the two of you making out on the balcony, she kept a watchful eye on both of you the whole time. 

“Finally! I was convinced that my mother would be asking to come with us. If she tried, I would have told her to get a new hobby. She's going to have to come up with one as she won’t be haunting our asses anymore. My poor father is going to have to face her nit-picking wrath.”

Regulus commented as he locked the door and started undressing out of his suit. You watched as he sat down naked in one of the armchairs before looking up with a sly grin. 

"Take off your clothes slowly. I want you to tease me before we make love."

You blushed before doing as instructed. The dress came off followed by your lingerie except for the lace stockings. Every item was removed slowly as you watched as Regulus’ expression intensified. His cock twitched and slowly got harder. 

“Come here, baby.” 

Regulus said in a sweet soft voice. While Regulus wasn’t overly affectionate or “mushy” like some of your friend’s lovers, you didn’t doubt his feelings for you. Regulus could give you a look or just a soft touch and both spoke volumes. The way that he beckoned you forward with one soft sentence was as great as 15 “I love yous.” 

He has come such a long way…

A truer statement had never been made. In the beginning, in the early days of your relationship, Regulus seemed almost 100% resistant toward any type of affection. You blamed Walburga and Orion for this. If they would have hugged their son ever once and a while Regulus may not have been as nervous when it came to intimacy. 

You were thrilled when Regulus finally accepted the fact that you were going to hug and kiss him anytime that you wanted. The quicker he accepted this, the quicker you realized how truly touch-starved he was. While he wasn’t 100% sold on PDA, at home, he was more than happy to keep on hand on you in some way. 

Regulus effortlessly pressing you against the wall, brought your head back into the game. His mouth lowered to yours devouring everything that he could get his mouth on. You had become vaguely aware of Regulus’ cock being sandwiched between your bodies. Wrapping one leg around his thigh, you rubbed yourself against him. You were desperate for some friction on your clit. From the little make-out at the reception, you wanted nothing more than to have Regulus inside of you. 

Walburga won’t ruin it this time!

“I’m ready, please.” 

You whined the last part, earning a low chuckle from Regulus. 

“You’re so needy when you haven’t been laid in a month.” 

You wrapped your hand around Regulus’ cock earning yourself a low groan from your now husband. Regulus’ grey eyes closed as he pressed his lips together. 

“I could say the same about you. I don’t think that you would be this hard if you weren’t desperate.” 

Regulus quickly reached out and tugged you with him to the bed. He gently pushed you down onto your back and spread your legs. 

“Time to officially seal the marriage. You’ve always been mine but now to make it official.”

Regulus took his place on top of you but froze the moment that your hand went back around his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head with every caress and gently squeeze. You knew how to touch him. Regulus hated thinking of himself as weak but you could bring him to his knees with one little bat of your eyes. 

“I want you in me, making love to me, NOW"”

You snapped the last part. Normally, Regulus was the dominant one but tonight you were desperate. 

“All you have to do is ask.” 

Regulus replied with a sneaky smile. He slowly pushed his cock inside of you, keeping an eye on your face for any sign of discomfort. Normally, he tried to take it slow and not act like a complete caveman. Tonight, however, the resistance to shove in was a lot harder than normal. 

You lifted your hips a bit trying to encourage Regulus to “get a move on.” Regulus gently shoved your hips back down before finally shoving in balls deep. 

Both of you moaned at the increase of pressure as Regulus kept his hips still. It was taking all of his strength not to come. Regulus was thankful that the two of you had slept together numerous times before the wedding. If the two of you hadn’t, he would have never survived pushing in. He would have come as soon as your core squeezed around him. 

"Don't. Fucking. Move!"

Regulus gasped as you tried to wiggle again. If you kept the wiggling, he would come and he wasn’t ready for that yet. 

“Reggie?”

You whispered his name as his grey eyes fluttered open. 

"Y/n, I'm about to come so do us both a favor and quit wiggling."

“Regulus, I want you to fuck me good and proper now.” 

You whined pathetically when Regulus started to withdraw from your body.

“No...please...don’t do that.” 

You begged as Regulus continued to ignore your protests. He kept moving backward until the head of his cock almost ready to pop out. Regulus waited all of three seconds to thrust back into you. You cried out from the pleasure of finally being “full” again.

"I'm not going to be able to last much longer, darling." 

When your body began to tighten, Regulus knew that you were close. He fucked you frantically. 

"Fuck Y/n, you were made for this. For me.”

As those words left his lips, you felt the dam burst as your orgasm ripped through your body. You heard Regulus’ answering shout as he came and shot his hot cum deep inside your milking pussy. Regulus remained motionless for a moment before letting himself fall on top of you. Snuggling his face against your breasts, he sighed happily the moment your fingers stroked through his hair. 

“Are you happy, Mrs. Black?”

He asked, sounding sleepy. You quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Forever, Mr. Black.”


	10. Behind James' Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Regulus x Reader smutty kitchen sex scene where they are in a relationship behind James's back?

Regulus’ eyes were locked on you from the opposite side of the table. He knew it was wrong to be crushing over you so heavily but he couldn’t help it. Regulus couldn't help but smile as you leaned closer to James looking at the file that had been passed over. How you were so delicate and dainty compared to your boorish bull in a China shop like brother was a mystery in itself. 

_Big brother James would die of a heart attack if he knew what I was doing to his little sister...I would be okay with that._

Regulus thought with a smirk as your eyes rolled up to his. Raising an eyebrow, you discreetly let your upper arms press your breasts together giving Regulus an eyeful. 

You watched with a pleased smile as Regulus gave you a sly smile before taking a sip of the whiskey in front of him. Regulus wouldn’t admit it but you knew that he loved it when you toyed with him right in front of James. It was playing with fire or poking the bear, and that was a source of much enjoyment for your boyfriend. The closer that he could get to James figuring out that the two of you were an item the more cocky Regulus got. 

_James will freak out._

That would be an understatement! There would be no way that James would ever support you as Regulus Black’s girlfriend. James still saw him as the annoying little bratty bitch of a boy that he used to be. He “wouldn’t” let himself see that Regulus was older, tougher, less prone to fits of anger, and (to you at least) better looking. There was also the fact that he wasn’t a death eater anymore...that was a promising quality as well. 

_James will always see the dark mark on his arm. Nothing will ever be enough._

You looked back up to Regulus. His grey eyes were on you again. This time he raised an eyebrow in that very dom-like way that made you wet. 

“So, Reg, what do you think?”

Sirius questioned. Both Regulus and yourself turned to Sirius who was blinking. 

“About?”

Regulus questioned, earning a scowl from his brother. 

“If you two would stop eye-fucking each other and listen that would be great.” 

Both Regulus and yourself glared at Sirius.

“Grow up.”

Regulus hissed, ignoring James’ now inquisitive face. He sat looking between Regulus and yourself before speaking. 

“Yeah, knock that off. No one wants to see you two together.” 

Regulus narrowed his attention on James. 

“It's hard to make a move on someone when you are sitting around acting like some kind of psycho mother hen, Potter.” 

James crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I would rather Y/n be a nun than end up with you.” 

“Potter, were you born on a highway? Cause that's where most accidents seem to happen.”

Had it not been directed at your own brother, you would have laughed at that comment. James, meanwhile, was out of his seat ready to hex Regulus.

“Let's go, Regulus. You and me, right now!” 

Regulus chuckled. Like he was really scared of James Potter.

“Go fight yourself.” 

You gave Sirius a look. The elder Black brother quickly stood up. 

“That’s enough for tonight. Come on, James. Let's go get a drink and cool off.”

James and Sirius had been out of the house for fifteen minutes when you returned to the kitchen to put dishes in the sink. A pair of arms went around your waist pulling you against a hard body. You smiled as Regulus’ mouth closed on your bare shoulder. 

“You know, if you want to terrify my brother...why don’t you just pull a knife on him next time?” 

Regulus chuckled. 

“You wouldn’t be mad?” 

You put the dish that you were holding and turned in his arms. 

“Reggie, if you don’t attempt to get along with James in some way other than trading insults...he won’t ever warm up to the idea of us dating.” 

“He can grow the fuck up. Now kiss me.” 

In one swift movement, Regulus had you against the wall. You reached up to tangle your hand in Regulus’ curls while his lips crushed to yours. You kissed him back wanting to feel Regulus’ body pressed against yours. Both of your hearts were racing as you gripped his back. 

“Do we have time?” 

You asked. Regulus nodded. 

“Let's hope my dearest older brother is wanting to get wasted as usual.” 

You broke the kiss to stand on your tiptoes. Running your lips and tongue roughly over Regulus’ jawline; earning a growl from your lover. Regulus’ freehand was roving all over your body. His fingers found your swollen nipples. Regulus pinched and tugged through your shirt. 

“No bra? Sugar, I think you wanted this as badly as I did.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

You said in a teasingly sweet tone. Regulus nudged your feet wider keeping your body trapped against the wall. Two could play at this game. You stroked up and down Regulus’ hard bulge as your pussy throbbed with need. It had been a few days since he touched you last and you wanted what was yours. 

Regulus slipped a hand up your skirt and was delighted to find no underwear. All that he could feel was your delicious sweet wetness around his finger. 

“Fuck, yes. Damn it, princess, you’re so wet.” 

You gasped as Regulus scissored and pumped his middle and index finger inside of you. 

“I think you’re ready.”

Regulus said in an almost mocking tone. What he didn’t expect was you shoving your hand down his trousers and wrapping your and around his cock. Regulus’ mouth dropped as you pumped him a few times earning a low growl.

“So big.”

You moaned in his ear, continuing your assault on his cock. Regulus tried to keep his calm grip on sanity as you wrapped your hand around him a bit tighter. A few drops of precum had leaked from the tip, as you pressed a kiss to his chin.

"I want you inside me."

Regulus quickly lifted you onto the table. He didn’t care if people ate off of the surface or not. The two of you were going to have a long overdue fuck here and that’s all that there was about it. He quickly undid his dress pants and shoved them to his ankles before lining up to your entrance. You closed your eyes expecting that delightful stretching feeling...but nothing. 

Your eyes snapped open as Regulus smiled down at you. He was teasing you again and you were just going to have to take it. Regulus rubbed his cock against your clit, coating his cock with your juices. It didn’t matter how much that you begged or pleaded with him to fuck you...Regulus held you in place with one hand. 

Finally, Regulus slowly pushed in. You cried out as he filled you completely. 

“That’s a good girl.”

Regulus praised as he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. Through his now mess of shaggy curls, you couldn't see his eyes any longer and you hated it. Regulus’ eyes were a window to his soul and if you couldn’t see his eyes you had no idea what he was feeling. This made you nervous. What if you didn’t please him? What if Regulus only said that you were a good fuck because that’s what you were to him...a fuck. 

“Stop your worrying. I’m trying not to come.” 

Regulus groaned as if reading your mind. While Regulus was not a mind reader, he had figured you out. He had figured out a long time ago, near the beginning of the relationship, that you sought his approval for almost anything. To some, you were hard...maybe cold but to him, you were everything that he needed. Regulus couldn’t have been more thrilled to have a girlfriend who was capable of functioning without him hovering however when he was around you clung to him. It seemed like a contradictory statement to make but to Regulus it all made sense. 

Your eyes were watering as you grasped at the table before wrapping around Regulus’ forearms for support. You were totally unaware of the moans and desperate pleas that you were yelling until Regulus tentatively wrapped a hand around your neck before moving back…

“No, I like that.”

You gasped. Regulus shrugged and put his hand back around your neck squeezing gently. This made your pussy tighten around him. Regulus’ thrusts became faster, hitting your g-spot with each movement. 

"Oh god, yes, I'm coming.” 

You cried as Regulus shoved in once more. 

“God damn it.”

Regulus grunted as you tightened around him one final time. You were so lost in your still spasming orgasm that you didn’t notice Regulus come inside of you. Normally, he pulled out. It was too risky and the last thing that either of you needed was a baby. Tonight, however, his impulse control to come inside of you...to claim you...was not able to be stopped. 

His grey eyes rolled up to yours as it registered what had happened.

“Um...sorry?”

He said with a small sly smile earning an eye roll from you. You playfully slapped his hand as Regulus lifted you into his arms. This called for a few hours worth of cuddling. 

“Let's hope the muggles are good with their birth control. James will kill us if you get me pregnant.” 

You commented. Regulus immediately smiled again. 

“That’s a chance that I am willing to take.”


	11. The Fun Aunt and Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to request a funny regulus x reader fic where they babysit Harry for the first time for Sirius and Remus. (obviously, an au fic where Sirius and Remus get Harry after James and Lily die)

“How did we get roped into this?”

Regulus asked as he peeked through the sitting room blinds at Sirius and Remus. His older brother and friend were piling mountains of baby things from Sirius’ new car. You, meanwhile, sat on the couch with a book in your lap. Looking up, you smiled at the annoyed expression on Regulus’ handsome face. 

“I told you already, darling. Sirius and Remus need a little time away. They haven’t done anything since they gained custody of Harry when James and Lily died. Since they water our plants and feed our cats when we are on holiday...I figured that it could be an even trade-off.” 

Regulus scoffed. The last thing that he wanted to spend his weekend doing was babysitting someone else’s kid. 

“Even my ass. I don’t see how watching a screaming life-sucking rugrat is a fair trade-off for watching our cats. At least our cats have personality. This kid is just a blob that we have to feed and change….gross.” 

You smiled at Regulus’ snarky comment. The two of you had decided very early in your relationship that having children was off of the table. Neither of you wanted anything to do with it. Cats and houseplants were the way to go (except when a house plant developed a spot and Regulus lost his shit). You shook your head at the thought of Regulus cussing out plants and telling them to “grow better.” If he started killing them, you would have to tell him to stop watching Good Omens again. 

“It's only for a weekend. Like it or not, Harry is kind of like our nephew now. We can be the fun aunt and uncle.” 

Regulus shook his head. He could only hope that this wasn’t going to be a regular thing. 

“My idea of being a fun uncle is sending the kid a gift card on his birthday and wish him the best of luck.” 

Before you could respond, Sirius was knocking on the door. You put your book down and went to answer the door while Regulus lit a cigarette. You immediately shook your head. 

“Nope, put that out. That's bad for the baby and I told you not in the house.” 

Regulus muttered something snarky under his breath as you opened the door. You smiled immediately greeting Sirius with a happy welcoming smile. 

“Sirius, I was wondering when you would get here. Come in.” 

Regulus had plopped down on the couch and picked up your book. 

“I’ve only been watching him for the past five minutes. Say, brother, did you remember the baby with all of the crap that you brought?”

Sirius gave his brother a frown before turning to you.

“Sorry, someone hasn’t had their little nap.”

You explained before letting Sirius come in. Remus stood behind him with Harry in his arms. 

“Look how cute he is!”

You said, a little more enthusiastically than necessary. Even though you weren’t 100% certain of your ability to care for a child, you wanted Remus and Sirius to have a nice trip. With everything that they had gone through in the last year, they deserved it. 

Sirius grinned, looking proudly at his godson. 

“He’s a good baby. You won’t hear much out of him. Give the little tyke a bottle and he’ll fall fast asleep.”

Remus nodded. 

“Just be careful of his soft spot...it's right here.” 

Sirius fought the urge to make a comment about Remus being like an overprotective new mother but decided against it. 

“What he means is, we better not find anything in that soft spot that wasn’t there to begin in.” 

Regulus chuckled. 

“Do you think we are just going to shove him outside in the garden and wish him the best? We aren’t heathens.” 

Remus and Sirius both were scowling at Regulus now. Both men had reservations about letting Regulus and yourself keep Harry. So far, Regulus was just adding gasoline to the fire. 

“Regulus, do you have anything positive to contribute? 

Remus asked. Regulus looked over his shoulder thoughtfully before nodding. 

“Don’t let the kid watch Pet Sematary about an hour in.”

Remus and Sirius exchanged curious frowns before Sirius reluctantly decided to question his little brother’s comment.

“What happens?” 

Regulus, without missing a beat, said in a deadpan voice.

“The kid got squashed by a semi-truck while playing in the street. It's truly tragic.”

Remus hugged Harry closer to him while Sirius’ mouth dropped. You closed your eyes fighting the urge to chuckle. Normally, Regulus’ weird humor was enough to leave you in hysterics...this however was a BAD time. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Sirius snapped. Regulus shrugged. 

“It's good advice if you ask me. If the kid, for whatever reason, does die in childhood I only ask that the two of you don't bury him in a Pet Sematary. We don’t need that crazy in our lives.” 

You decided that it was time to put an end to the crazy before your lover traumatized anyone else further. 

“Okay, everything will be just fine. I promise. Regulus is just being...well...I don’t know what he’s being but everything will be okay. Now, you two go have a good time. Harry is going to be a-okay.” 

Remus slowly put Harry in your arms as he and Sirius backed out the door. You looked down at the baby boy who was now looking you over. 

Okay, you’re cute. I’ll give you that.

You thought before turning back to Regulus. 

“You probably could have gone without bringing up Pet Sematary, you silly.” 

Regulus gave you a mischievous grin, knowing that you weren’t mad at him 

“It's my comfort movie.”

You sat down beside your boyfriend and adjusted Harry on your lap. He reached out and started trying to chew on your hair. You politely moved the strand out of his hand before looking back to your boyfriend who was frowning at the baby.

“Not everyone is comforted by Stephen King, love. I think that we may be the only weirdos who watch Stephen King movies to feel better. I think that I may go make a bottle...I think he’s hungry.” 

Regulus crossed his arms over his chest, not about to hold the perfectly calm child. 

“How? He isn’t saying anything.”

You shrugged. 

“He looks thirsty.” 

Regulus stood up to follow you into the kitchen. He was more intrigued to watch you mother the kid than anything. Normally, when the two of you were around friends with children, the moment one started crying you immediately handed them back to mummy or daddy.

The following few hours passed smoothly. To your surprise, Harry was a very well-behaved baby. After his bottle, you read Remus’ freakishly neat “how-to guide” on what to do with the kid. You placed Harry on his tummy to play with some baby toys while you joined Regulus on the couch. He was reading Remus’ list shaking his head. 

“Merlin, this dude is psycho. He’s going to be a helicopter parent and Sirius will be the one who lets the kid get his head stuck in a drawer or something.” 

You nodded. That's exactly how you saw it too. Sirius was going to be the super relaxed chill parent and Remus would have to be the disciplinarian. 

“While he’s sitting enjoying himself, I’m going for a shower. Keep an eye on him. “

Regulus gave you a glare before shrugging.

“Fine. He doesn't seem like he’s going to burn anything down while you’re away.” 

30 minutes later, you walked back downstairs with the intention of giving Harry a bath. Bedtime would be soon and you were already ready for some alone time with Regulus. You stopped in the doorway of the sitting room where Regulus sat with Harry on his lap watching Pet Sematary, 

“See that? That’s a road and that’s a truck. They will squash you and I can’t tolerate your godfather if that happens...so be a pal and stay out of the road.” 

“Regulus!” 

You snapped his name as grey eyes rolled up to you. 

“What? I’m teaching him life skills.” 

You walked across the room and took Harry into your arms. The little boy didn’t seem phased by Regulus’ off-the-wall attempt at discouraging him from getting himself killed. 

“You are going to give him nightmares.”

Regulus sighed before turning back to you. 

“You know, he really isn’t that bad. He’s just a little squirmy. It's getting late.” 

You nodded, looking down at your wristwatch. 

“Speaking of which, I think Remus designated 7 pm as bedtime hour. I’ll go get him settled.” 

You went into the bedroom off of the kitchen and gently lay Harry down in the little playpen that Remus had set up. 

“I’ll pay you money if you go to sleep, kid.” 

You said with a small smile as Harry rolled around a few times and attempted to shove his foot in his mouth. 

“Okay, you’re cute.”

You added as Harry looked up at you and grinned. That was a James Potter smile! You immediately felt guilty just by thinking that. While you weren’t friends with James Potter in the slightest, your heartfelt suddenly very heavy for him. 

_What a horrible thing to die so young and not see your child grow up._

You thought before looking at Harry again.

_What an even worse thing to grow up not knowing your parents and having them with you._

That thought was even darker. Reaching down you gently tucked Harry in with a smile. 

“You’re very loved, dear boy. You’ll have everything that you need.”

You waited a moment longer before sneaking out of the room to leave the baby in peace. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new day. Maybe, if you were feeling brave enough, you would take Harry to the park. Whatever happened, you would make sure that Remus and Sirius had no reasons not to consider Regulus and yourself as babysitters in the future.


	12. Plants and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few requests...an add on to the Fun Aunt and Uncle

“Why are we depending on Sirius and Remus again?”

You looked up as Regulus walked into the bedroom as you packed a second suitcase. Regulus stood with one of the three cats that the two of you owned in his arms. Winifred the squashed face overweight Persian that the two of you had adopted from the old lady next door, sat purring happily as Regulus absentmindedly scratched her head. 

“We need a vacation. Since we didn’t kill or scar Harry too badly, Sirius offered to keep an eye on the cats and your plants. Let's face it, love, you have been a bit off-color for a few weeks. Some nice fresh air will do you well.”

You said with a warm motherly smile. Since Regulus had started “laying low” after deciding to deflect from the death eaters, you noticed that Regulus’ sense of purpose seemed to be a bit on the desperate side. The time that he once dedicated to Voldemort and his creepy friends was now being filled with cats and plants. 

_Hopefully, since Voldemort is gone, he will be able to resume his normal life._

You thought hopefully. 

“I’m just fine.”

Regulus murmured as he started focusing his attention on Winifred. 

“Sirius won’t feed Winifred right. You know that we have finally gotten some of the weight off of her. Sirius doesn’t even like cats.” 

You had to agree on that one. Since Regulus and yourself adopted, actually stole the cat due to it being tossed into the back garden and forgotten, (the old lady didn’t seem to notice) Winifred, the poor dear was finally looking healthy again. You were a bit hesitant to let Sirius keep an eye on this particular cat as you had grown attached to her too but Regulus’ health was more important. 

“Well, you’ll be proud of me because I took care of that problem. The muggles invited this handy dandy little contraption that only feeds cats at a certain time. I saw it when I was up with Harry at three am. I ordered one so now Ms. Winifred will only be fed at her normal times with the normal amounts. So you, daddy, can sit back and relax. The other cats will be just fine also. You know Remus is a lot more responsible than your brother.” 

Regulus had to agree there. If it was Remus caring for the things that the two of you held most dear then he would be okay with that. Sirius would probably spend the time in dog form chasing the cats and destroying the furniture. 

“As long as he doesn’t destroy our house.” 

Regulus said calmly. Maybe you were right? Getting out of the house after not leaving for months was probably the best thing for him. Regulus had grown tired of sitting in the house day after day with only going out into the back garden at dark as an option for “outside.” 

_You’re not weak. Anyone would go bloody mad sitting at home day after day._

Regulus told himself as he fought back the negative thoughts that were threatening to spill forward into his mind. While he was thrilled that he was no longer a death eater, Regulus felt (as you put it) directionless. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with himself at the present time. Voldemort was gone and Regulus should be able to walk around like a free man but he couldn't. Dumbledore advised Regulus to continue to lay low for the time being. Other death eaters were still being rounded up and thrown into Azkaban. While Dumbledore promised to come to Regulus defense, should he be arrested, he would much rather Regulus be safe than sorry. 

What Regulus would do once that he was able to be free...he didn’t know. Since Walburga and Orion kicked the bucket, both Sirius and himself received their share of the inheritance. Regulus technically wouldn’t have to work but after a few months of being trapped at home...he needed to get out! 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Regulus focused his attention on you. You had gone back to fixing the suitcases without fuss.

“You’re right. We both need to get out of here for a bit.” 

“Master Regulus? Mistress Y/n?”

Both Regulus and yourself turned to see Kreacher in the doorway. Regulus turned to face the elf.

“What is it, Kreacher?”   
Kreacher had a sour expression on his already unpleasant face. 

“Master Sirius is here...the scoundrel.” 

Kreacher hissed the last past ignoring Regulus’ displeased expression. 

“That’s enough, Kreacher. Thank you. Tell him we will be right down.” 

Regulus replied as the elf disappeared. You closed the suitcase as Regulus turned to walk into the ensuite bathroom to get the rest of his things. 

“Love, I’ll go on down.” 

You called. 

“Sounds fine. Tell Sirius to make sure to water the plants or it's his ass.” 

You rolled your eyes before agreeing. While you enjoyed the plants, Regulus was annoyingly hyper-focused on them. If one had spots or decided to die, Regulus was yelling at it to “get fucked” or tossing it outside while threatening the other plants about growing better or they would suffer the same fate. 

“You would think that he would have done better in herbology.” 

You muttered walking down the steps and into the dining room where Sirius sat with Harry in his arms. Both Sirius and Remus smiled happily. 

“Love! You’re looking well.” 

Remus said as he eagerly hugged you. 

“Its good to see you both.”

You replied, patting Sirius cheek and quickly taking Harry from him. 

“How’s aunty’s little darling?”

Harry let loose a string of baby babble as you kissed his pudgy cheek. Sirius leaned back in his seat with a grin on his face. He was thrilled that you were so excited over your role as aunty. Regulus was still on the fence. He was fine with being the distant uncle.

“How’s that brother of mine?”

Sirius questioned. You adjusted Harry in your arms before glancing over your shoulder. 

“He definitely needs to get out of the house. I think sitting here day after day is wearing on his mental health.” 

Sirius winced. Of course, sitting in Grimmauld Place would wear on one's mental health. Sitting around with Kreacher and Walburga Black’s painting for company wasn’t healthy for anyone. 

“Yeah, he definitely needs to get out.” 

You nodded, feeling suddenly sorry for Regulus and wanting nothing more than to protect him. 

“All I ask is please make sure the cats and plants are taken care of. For the love of Merlin, if you find a brown spot on a plant just pull the leaf off so Regulus doesn’t have a fit when he gets home.” 

Sirius fought the urge to ask when Regulus hit menopause. If he sat at home gardening and watching soap operas all day, it was time for Sirius to stage a bloody intervention. 

“Yes, you definitely need to get him out of here for a bit.” 

You nodded, taking a sip of the tea that Remus offered you. 

“He read in a magazine that it's good to talk to plants. His version of that is yelling at them to grow better and if they don’t...it isn’t pretty.” 

Sirius was looking at you with his mouth open. 

“Go get naked for him or something.”

(2 ½ weeks later) 

“That was a nice holiday.” 

You said, cheerfully as Regulus unlocked the front door. He nodded in agreement. It was a nice break from sitting in Grimmauld Place bored out of his mind. The fresh air at the beach was enough for Regulus to finally start feeling like himself again. 

Stepping inside, Regulus froze seeing the state of a few of the plants that you had picked up. They were totally dead and crispy.

“Merlin, what is going on around here?”

Regulus snapped. You put your bag down, shaking your head as the two of you walked into the kitchen where Remus and Sirius were on their knees looking under the table. 

“If we can’t find that damn cat, Regulus is going to kill us. I think that one is the one that he got for Y/n.” 

Regulus gave you a frown. 

“You lost our cat too?”

Sirius jumped up and spun around to see a very annoyed-looking Regulus. You were giving him a frown that matched your boyfriend. 

“I wouldn’t say lost. More like Winifred has been hiding under the stove in protest because we aren’t feeding her nonstop.” 

Regulus nodded. He could believe that. If he found cat shit in a shoe or a corner, he wouldn’t be surprised. Winifred was one vindictive bitch. 

“Now that I know our cat isn’t missing. Can we talk about my plants....bloody hell!” 

Regulus yelled as he stormed out onto the sun porch where the rest of the plants that you spent so much time on were. He stood with a hand over his mouth shaking his head. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do with these? They were trying their best! They were listening for once now you’ve gone and killed them.” 

You turned your attention back to Sirius.

“Thanks a lot.” 

Sirius quickly went out to where Regulus stood shaking his head. 

“Look, it wasn’t the fact that we forgot about the plants. Your orange cat…”

“Ophelia.”

Regulus interrupted. Sirius blinked a few times. 

“Right, well, she ate chocolate so we took her to the vet and spent the whole week worrying about her dying....”

Regulus’ mouth dropped before going a shade paler. 

“Now you poisoned my damned cat?!”

Sirius shook his head before throwing his hands up. 

“No, if you would let me finish! Turns out, she just laid on the chocolate and it melted on her stomach. If you see a shaved place on her tummy...it will grow back.”

You put a hand over your face as Regulus stomped over to where Ophelia was lying quietly on the arm of the sofa. He scooped her up and frowned at the poorly shaved place on her stomach. Regulus scowled up at Sirius. 

“You are not babysitting our plants or cats anymore. When we watched Harry, I may have let him watch Pet Sematary and stay up late but we didn’t shave him.” 

Sirius blinked a few times before smiling. 

“Reg, when did you hit menopause? You’re losing it. I think it's time for you to rejoin the rest of society before you go mad as mum did.” 

Regulus was silent for a moment before sighing. 

“Yes, I need to get out of here for an extended period and not be bothered.”

Sirius meant to talk to you before dropping this bombshell but decided to make the offer while Regulus was still questioning his own sanity. 

“Dumbledore asked me to go to Paris for a few weeks. There are some death eaters hiding out there and he wants me to go check things out. If you want to come…”

Regulus didn’t even think.

“I’ll go. Y/n…”

You shook your head. As much as you didn’t like the thought of Sirius and Regulus out there alone it was probably a good thing to get him working again. 

“It's fine, love. Have a good time.” 

Remus stepped in. 

“If you want, I can stay here with Y/n.”

Regulus nodded before responding sarcastically. 

“I would feel better if you did. At least, the cats will be looked after.”


	13. Dollhouses and Little Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved "Lemonade." Can you write something along the same lines where Sirius finds out that Regulus isn't dead but has a family that he keeps hidden? and can it be super fluffy?

_He’s alive!_

The thought was both shocking and infuriating at the same time for Sirius. He sat on the front stoop of the flat that he shared with Remus Lupin in a state of sheer confusion. Sirius was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Remus walk up. 

Remus stood in silence watching Sirius’ brooding expression for a few moments before announcing his presence. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or should we play charades?”

Sirius finally looked up. He pushed some of his long hair out of his eyes before gathering his words to speak. 

“Regulus is alive.” 

Remus automatically frowned. 

“Sirius, we went to his funeral.” 

Sirius nodded. He was well aware of the fact that he attended his brother’s closed casket funeral a few years ago. Sirius had spent the following weeks after the funeral in a state of depression and self-loathing for the way that he had “done” his little brother. 

_“If I had only reached out to him at school. How hard was it to tell him that he still meant the world to me? I am a real bloody git.”_

Sirius had to stop himself from going right back into that very negative place and respond to Remus. 

“I am aware of that, Moony but he isn't dead. If Regulus was really dead then there is some guy that looks just like him with the same name.”

Remus sat down trying to take in what he heard. 

“What if he faked it?”

Sirius shrugged. 

“That is what I am thinking. I want to go back downtown and kick his ass for making me feel those feelings and then I’m going to hug him for 30 minutes. That isn’t the crazy part.” 

Remus fought the urge to laugh. 

“What could be crazier than what you just told me?”

Sirius sighed, again putting his hands over his face in an over-dramatic “Sirius Black” like fashion. 

“He has a family.” 

Remus’ questioning look said it all! Sirius nodded. 

“That was my expression. How do you think that I felt realizing that I have a niece that I knew nothing about? I have always wanted to have a niece or nephew. Now I have one and missed a huge chunk of her life! Remus, she’s adorable! She is the cutest little thing. She looks just like Regulus...curly hair and those big eyes that could get her anything that she could possibly want...I’m upset!” 

Remus laughed softly before speaking in his best “calming a child” voice. 

“I can clearly see that. Do you know who the child’s mother is?” 

Sirius nodded. 

“Y/n Rosier. I thought that she abandoned her family years ago.” 

Remus looked thoughtful. The answer to the situation was pretty clear to him. Both Regulus and yourself had thrown out the book on “what was to be” and made your own lives. 

“It sounds like Regulus and Y/n tore up their script, burned up the pages, and have made their own life choices. I think that you should go talk to your brother.” 

_Sirius’ head snapped up again. Going to see Regulus was a lot easier said than done. Knowing Sirius’ luck, he would turn up at Regulus’ door and his brother would hex him. Regulus had made his feelings on his brother perfectly clear the first time that the two came face to face at Hogwarts._

_It was the fall of the year that Sirius ran away to the Potters. Sirius decided to face Regulus and explain to his brother why he did what he did. Sirius had been keeping an eye on the Slytherin table where Regulus sat beside you and the rest of his friends._

_“Come on Regulus. Get up. Go somewhere. I do not want to talk to you in front of all of your creepy little friends who are destined to be death eaters.”_

_Sirius muttered, silently wishing for Regulus to get up. When he finally did, Sirius jumped up and went after him. He didn’t care that you were with Regulus. Sirius didn’t mind your presence at all. In fact, you were the only Slytherin that Sirius actually liked. It was still beyond him how you were placed into Slytherin. He was expecting Hufflepuff._

_“Regulus!”_

_Sirius shouted his brother’s name as he chased after the two of you. Regulus was the first to turn around. As Sirius expected, Regulus didn’t smile. He looked downright pissed that Sirius had the nerve to speak to him. You wrapped your arm around your boyfriend’s waist in some pathetic hope of keeping him calm._

_“What do you want?”_

_Regulus asked. Sirius skidded to a stop a few feet from his younger brother. He forced a smile._

_“I wanted to talk to you...to see if you were okay.”_

_Regulus raised an eyebrow._

_“I’m alive and breathing so clearly I am just fine. That is no longer any of your concern. You should go back to your friends.”_

_Sirius’ mouth dropped at the bitter angry tone in Regulus’ voice. This was the first time that Regulus sounded like...this. Even if the rest of his family was scathing and cold since the day that Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor...Regulus wasn’t. They were still brothers and that was what mattered._

_“You're still my brother...I care about you.”_

_Regulus still didn’t let on any kind of emotion and it was tripping Sirius out. What had their mother been doing to him or what lies was she feeding his head with over the summer?_

_“I stopped being your brother the moment that you chose the Potters over our family. Never speak to me again.”_

Sirius pulled himself from the memory of that day before he started crying. No matter how big and bad Sirius pretended to be, he always had a soft spot for his younger brother. He wouldn’t have taken all of the blame for accidents that Regulus had caused and faced his mother’s wrath if he didn’t care. Sirius could never stand the thought of seeing Regulus in pain. Walburga was too good at causing pain as it was and if she laid a finger on Regulus; Sirius would never have forgiven himself for not doing something to keep him safe. 

That was what made Regulus’ dismissal and bitterly cold all the more painful for Sirius. Turning his attention back to Remus, Sirius took a shaky breath. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea. If Regulus wanted me in his life, he would have told me years ago what he was up to. The little shit broke my heart!” 

Remus had to agree there. He knew well about how Regulus had done his older brother. While part of him understood, the other part was angry about it. 

“I know he did. Maybe things have changed? With Regulus clearly being away from the family, maybe he can think for himself now? There is also the fact that he appears to be married to Y/n. We both know that she is a sensible girl. How about this...I’ll go with you.” 

Sirius looked thoughtful.

“I’ll think about it.”

(2 weeks later)

“Mummy, I don’t want eggs. I don’t like them!” 

_Another day, another dislike._

You groaned before turning back to your four-year-old daughter who now, apparently, disliked eggs. Last week it was anything green or whole grain. This week it appeared that yellow things were on her ever-changing lists of “no-nos.”

“Cassia, you need to try them. You liked them just fine last week.” 

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t this week.” 

She said in an extra sassy tone that reminded you of her father. Regulus stepped into the kitchen halfway through the conversation and met your annoyed gaze. He was well aware of Cassia’s ever-changing list of “grossy nasty dislikes.” 

“Sugar, you ate them last week. Try them again.” 

Regulus said, keeping his voice even and calm. He could usually charm the child into trying things that you couldn’t. Today, however, wasn’t one of those days.

“No. They are yucky and I am not eating them. You both can tie me to the chair and beat me with sticks.” 

Regulus turned his attention to your exasperated face. You knew that look well. Regulus was thinking about how much Cassia resembled the uncle that she never met. 

_“You would think that she was Sirius’ child, at points. She is as dramatic as he is."_

Regulus had made that comment the night before when Cassia wanted nothing to do with a princess nightgown and wanted to sleep in a fluffy pink tutu. You had to shake your head at your husband’s comment. Whether Regulus wanted to admit it or not, he was just as dramatic as his older brother. It only made sense that Cassia took after her father and uncle. You knew better than to make that comment out loud though. 

Any comment made out loud about Sirius was a bad idea. Even though it had been years since either of you had seen the elder brother; Sirius was and would always be a sensitive subject for Regulus. While he tried to put on a brave face and act as if he didn’t care about his brother...you know differently. You knew that Regulus was still bothered by Sirius’ abandonment. 

Now that the two of you had effectively abandoned your families you understood Sirius more. You understood why Sirius did what he did and honestly didn’t blame him. Your inlaws were horrible people (just as your own parents) and it was no surprise that their brand of “tough love” actually encouraged their children to flee from their presence altogether. 

You turned your attention back to your daughter who was giving her father that “pouty” expression that usually got her what she wanted. 

“That isn’t going to keep working, Cassey.” 

Regulus replied, keeping his voice firm. He knew that he would probably crack in a few minutes but it was worth trying to be “firm.” Regulus wasn’t afraid to admit that he was a total marshmallow when it came to Cassia. The first time that Regulus held her in his arms, he could no longer understand why his parents were so cold and unloving. All that he wanted was to make sure this sweet little darling was happy and healthy. Cold and unloving was something that Regulus would never be as a father.

Cassia was the thing that, in Regulus’ mind, saved the two of you (and he would be forever grateful to her for being born). The two of you had been married for a month when you found out that you were pregnant. After one week of knowing, Regulus was putting together some grand scheme to get away from both the Blacks and the Rosiers. Neither one of you wanted the child growing up in the same hate-filled mentally draining environment that both of you did. 

_“I can’t be like my father. I won’t. We need to get out while we can.”_

Regulus remembered making that comment to you one night after a mentally draining dinner with his mother and father. The week after that, the two of you were putting the “plan” into gear. In 4 years, neither your in-laws or your own parents attempted to look for either of you. They took the news of Regulus “dying” and you running away out of grief as something not to question. That was “just how things were.” 

Cassia wrapping her arms around his leg broke Regulus' concentration on the past’s events. Regulus gave you a small smile before reaching down and picking the little girl up. She automatically wrapped her arms around her father’s shoulders and squashed her face into his neck. 

“Would you rather mummy make cinnamon toast?”

Regulus asked. As he suspected, Cassia poked her head up at the promise of the one thing that she loved. 

“Yes, please.”

Regulus turned to you with a small shrug as he sat Cassia back down. 

“I’ll go in here and wait.” 

Cassia replied with a sassy smile before going off to play with her dollhouse. 

Regulus waited until she was out of the room before turning back to you. 

“Remember when we were so excited for her to talk? I wasn’t expecting her to be such a sass queen.” 

You had gone off in search of the bread that you had put away the night before. 

“She’s just like you. I don’t know what you were expecting.” 

You replied with a grin. Regulus looked a bit shocked by your comment as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Laying your head back against his shoulder, you wanted to enjoy the brief moment of silence before Cassia came barging in looking for her toast. Anytime that Regulus seemed to put his hands on you, she turned up.

“I think that you do. You know that little girl is just like you and you are playing dumb to it. Don’t forget, love, I have known you since we were children. I know a mini Regulus Black when I see one.” 

“Alright, fine. I suppose that you are right.” 

A knock at the door stopped any further romance from happening. Regulus glanced over his shoulder before turning to go to the door. 

“Are we expecting anyone?” 

You fought back a chuckle.

“We don’t talk to anyone.” 

Regulus shrugged. 

“You would think that the doormat that says go away would have tipped whoever it was off. I’ll get it.” 

Regulus stepped out of the room and turned to go to the foyer. He was planning on having to tell whoever it was on the other side that he wasn’t interested in a new religion, make-up subscriptions, or buying vacuum bags. 

_We have no use in muggle garbage._

Regulus thought as he opened the door. The moment the door was open Regulus’ mouth nearly dropped seeing his older brother on the other side. Sirius looked equally surprised to see him. It didn’t take Regulus knowing his brother so well to know that Sirius looked like he was about to cry. 

“What are you doing here?”

Regulus asked as Sirius struggled with his words. 

“I thought that you were dead.” 

Regulus resisted the urge to proclaim that he was a ghost and Sirius needed to go away.

“Here I am. You didn’t answer my question.” 

Regulus replied. Sirius blinked a few times before running his hand through his hair. 

“I saw you yesterday...with your little girl. Regulus, how could you do something so hurtful?”

The comment about Cassia made Regulus change his mind about slamming the door in his brother’s face. Sirius knew about his daughter. While Regulus didn’t expect Sirius to go tell Walburga about the granddaughter that she was unaware of, he decided to not trust fate on that one. 

“It's what I had to do to keep my wife and daughter safe. Why does it matter to you anyway? You made your feelings on our family very clear.” 

Sirius held his hands out, feeling even more on edge with Regulus’ calm and cold composure. 

“It matters because you are my brother and I love you! I grieved over you...in ways I still am. Regulus, I didn’t want things to go the way that they did between us. I tried and you dismissed me...now look at us. Neither of us has anything to do with the cult. I have a niece that I know nothing about! How is this fair? I am not asking you to just forgive me but I want to be a part of your life. All that we have is each other. Do you really want to throw any chance that your daughter has at knowing someone in her family?” 

“Daddy?”

Both Regulus and Sirius froze the moment that Cassia tugged on her father’s pant leg. She had been playing doll house when the yelling at the front door had caught her attention. Regulus was never much of the yelling type so hearing her father talk louder than normal caught her attention. 

Regulus locked eyes with Sirius before leaning down and picking up his nervous-looking daughter. He wasn’t surprised by the wary expression on Cassia’s face. She had very limited contact with anyone outside of her parents. It had been a source of worry for both Regulus and yourself however, the two of you agreed that it was best to keep Cassia safe at home.

Sirius, meanwhile, stood with an aching heart as he watched Regulus cuddle the little girl. His cold brother had vanished and was replaced with a doting loving father. Sirius was thankful for this. He had spent the better part of the last day praying that Regulus was nothing like their father. Sirius would be heartbroken if Regulus was closed off and uncaring as Orion Black had been with them as children. 

“Everything is alright, sugar.” 

Regulus said softly as he kissed the little girl’s pudgy cheek. 

“You’re not mad?”

She questioned in a sweet voice that made both Regulus and Sirius smile. Regulus shook his head. 

“Does daddy look mad?”

Cassia muttered an adorable no. Regulus turned his attention back to his brother. He automatically felt bad seeing the depressed expression on Sirius’ face. This wasn’t the face of a man who was holding some vindictive grudge or someone who would turn Regulus and his family’s location over to Walburga. This was his older brother. The older that brother kept him safe from the wrathful psychopath they knew as “mother.” 

_He isn’t asking for much._

Regulus thought before speaking again. 

“Cassia, this is my friend Sirius. Can you say hello?”

Cassia didn’t hesitate in offering a quiet shy hello. Sirius couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face. If Regulus would consider letting him be a part of this child’s life then he was going to be the world's best uncle. If the little girl wasn’t spoiled yet (judging by Regulus’ actions with the child, Sirius assumed that she was very spoiled) then she was about to be spoiled with anything that her little heart could desire. 

Regulus felt bad about saying friend instead of uncle but decided this was the way to go. Sirius had to agree to his terms. He didn’t want to get Cassia’s heart excited about having an uncle for it to only be broken. Regulus had a feeling that he was being a bit overprotective but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Sugar, go find mummy. I bet she has your toast ready.” 

“I forgot about my toast.” 

Cassia said happily as she kissed Regulus’ cheek when he sat her down. Regulus waited until Sirius was out of the room before speaking again. 

“She’s cute, huh?”

“She is about the cutest thing that I have ever seen. Look Reg, you don’t have to worry about me telling mum or any of the cult a word. It will be a cold day in hell before I go anywhere near them again. I think we both know that cold days in hell do not happen very often.

Regulus smiled at that. 

“The cult...that's a good comparison. Do you want to come inside?”

“You aren’t going to murder me are you?”

Sirius couldn't help laughing at the expression on his brother’s stunned face. Regulus quickly rolled his eyes before speaking. 

“If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead a long time ago.”

Sirius stopped walking as his eyes fell back on Cassia who was sitting on the floor in front of her dollhouse with half a piece of toast shoved in her mouth. Regulus put a hand on his brother’s back.

“Go play with her.” 

Sirius didn’t need any more permission than that. Regulus stood watching as Sirius sank down to his knees on the floor as you went to join Regulus with a questioning expression on your face. 

“What’s going on?”

You asked as Regulus wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“I figured that you were right about giving him a second chance.” 

You smiled smugly. Finally, Regulus decided to listen to you on the “Sirius” subject! 

“I have only been telling you this since we were 15.” 

You chose to ignore the way that Regulus rolled his eyes at you. 

“Yes, love, I know that. You were right all along. I never thought that I would see the day when big bad Sirius Black started playing dollhouse. I am really intrigued to know how this will go.”

You smiled before turning and going back into the kitchen. Hopefully, things will work out for your family for once. Regulus could finally have the closer that he needed and the relationship with his brother that he craved (but wouldn’t admit to). You had a feeling that a lot of Regulus’ decision to forgive Sirius and give him a second chance was due to Cassia. 

“Thank Merlin for dollhouses and little girls.”


	14. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyy so idk if you’ve ever read all the young dudes but could you possibly do a regulus x reader with the 103th chapter situation? its like sirius was in a mood and remus goes offering things to do to cheer him up and when he ran out of options he just said “want a blowjob?” lmao i think that would be fun with reg! thanks for considering 💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a personal disclaimer: I have not read All the Young Dudes so I do not know if this is even remotely the same.

From the moment that Regulus walked into the great hall that morning you knew that your lover was in one hell of a mood. You sat at your place at the Hufflepuff table before meeting Evan Rosier’s gaze. He raised an eyebrow before motioning to Regulus with his head as if saying, “You there, girly, come fix him.” 

You wouldn’t call your relationship with Evan a “friendship.” It was more like you tolerating him because of your love for Regulus and Evan thinking that you were his best gal pal. You found Evan to be a bit too stuck up and stupid for his own good. While he was book smart, the common sense fairy clearly had not blessed him in his life. There were many times that you sat listening to Evan thinking…

 _What the hell is wrong with this kid? How is he still vertical?_

You put your fork down before telling the friend at your right that you were checking out for the morning. Making your way across the great hall to the Slytherin table, you attracted little attention. You (and other Hufflepuffs) were a common sight at the Slytherin table. After being “claimed” by a Slytherin it was common practice to turn up and get along with other Slytherins...no explanation needed. 

When you plopped down, Regulus didn’t look up. He kept his face locked on the plate in front of him. You wrapped your arm through Regulus’ before resting your head on his shoulder. 

“Where have you been? I was worried about you?.” 

Regulus didn’t say anything for a moment as he shook his body loose. 

“I’m not in the mood, Y/n.” 

You blinked a few times feeling as if you had been knocked off of your unicorn. Regulus rarely, if ever, called you by your name. When you did it was almost a shock to your system. 

“Well...okay then.” 

You muttered meeting Evan’s gaze. He shrugged and went back to his juice. 

“Sheesh, Reg, just bite her head off why don’t you?”

Regulus growled before getting up and storming off without another word. You blinked a few times watching him leave. 

_Like hell, I am going after him now._

Evan seemed as surprised as you did. He, for one, had never seen Regulus talk to you like that. While Regulus was a snot with most other people, the “other people” weren’t you. You were the one being that Regulus was sweet too. 

“It will be fine, Y/n. Give him a bit to calm down.” 

Much to your dismay, Regulus didn’t seem to “chill out.” He was cross and sullen in every class the two of you shared. You decided that it was in everyone’s best interest to not try to get your lover to speak to you. 

You couldn’t help but wonder just what had pissed Regulus off so badly? The only time that you really witnessed him being this pissy in the past we due to his family (in particular his mother’s scathing nature), something to do with quidditch, or his “super-secret death eater business. When it was one of those topics, he usually had no problems telling you. In fact, he was usually more than willing to tell you so you could “lick his wounds.” 

“Are we still on for our date tonight?”

Regulus asked quietly after a third class of ignoring your presence. By this time, your sweet nature had begun to sour and you were in a bit of a mood yourself. You decided not to respond for a moment. Instead, you kept your eyes locked on the paper in front of you. 

“Y/n, I’m talking to you.” 

You looked up with a confused expression. 

“You’re talking to me now? Oh, I suppose that I should respond.”

Regulus groaned. His day had been shit and now you were mad at him. 

“Just forget it.”

Regulus snapped before getting up and storming out of potions. 

15 minutes later, you were storming down to the Slytherin dungeons. You really had to be out of your flipping mind but Regulus was going to talk to you. If you had to sit on him and tickle him, you would. You knew all of the little places on his body that would send the normally serious sullen boy into fits of giggles. 

Evan was stepping out of the common room as you approached the door. 

“Hey there! What brings you down?”

“I’m going to talk to Regulus.”

Evan snorted. 

“You would have better luck sitting out here and talking to yourself.” 

You shook your head. 

“Nope, he’s going to talk to me.” 

Evan shrugged and walked off. He didn’t want to sit around and watch whatever you had up your sleeve to get his grumpy ass best friend to talk. There were just some things that he did not need to see. 

Regulus looked up when you stormed into his dormitory. If you were not “on a mission,” you would have noticed how surprised Regulus looked to see you. 

“Come on, let's go to the astronomy tour.” 

You suggested attempting to keep your frazzled tone under wraps. Maybe if you stayed “sweet as pie” Regulus would chill the fuck out and let you know what was eating him. 

“Don’t want to.”

Regulus replied. You scratched your head a few times. 

“Regulus, you are not making my job at cheering you up any easier. How about we go get a snack? You didn’t eat much at dinner.”

“Not hungry.” 

Regulus retorted. You tried to think of anything else that could cheer Regulus up. 

“Want to go visit the owls? I know you find it funny when I talk to them.”

Regulus sighed. 

“I want to just sit here and sulk, Y/n. I have had a really shitty day because of my mother and I don’t want to do anything.” 

_Ah, so it was Walburga...how shocking._

“How about a blowjob?”

You finally suggested sheepishly. Regulus looked up at that. 

“Well, that would be nice.” 

You crossed the room and planted yourself on his lap. Regulus’ eyes were locked on you with a hungry expression on his face. Why you didn’t think of sex to begin with was still a mystery in your mind? Sex was the best coping mechanism that the two of you seemed to have. If one of you had a bad day or was the least bit unhappy with some aspect of life, it was time to hop between the sheets and “fuck away the misery.” 

You had barely been seated on his lap when Regulus pulled you into a needy kiss. Sighing, you enjoyed every movement of his lips on yours. 

Regulus didn’t tell you that he would have been pleased with just the kiss and a little cuddling. He would at least know that you weren’t too angry at him for taking his problems out on you. Evan and Barty Jr was fair game. If they got in Regulus’ way when he was angry, they knew the risk. You, however, were a different topic. Never did you deserve one moment of Regulus’ wrath. You were the one person that made his life worth living.

Slipping off of his lap, you slid to your knees in front of your boyfriend. When Regulus didn’t move you motioned to his lap. 

“I can’t really get you in my mouth if you don’t lose your pants.” 

Regulus smiled for the first time that day as he stood up enough to unbuckle his belt and shove his slacks down his slender hips. You were delighted that a few small kisses had him hard and ready. If Regulus wanted to just fuck you senseless, you would have minded very much. 

This is about him. 

You had to remind yourself. The two of you would end up having sex soon enough. For now, you needed to help release whatever tension that he had due to the monster of a mother that he was cursed with. 

Regulus scooted to the edge of the bed as your fingers trailed over his thighs. You stroked every spot of his thigh and hips but skipped the one place that he wanted to be touched the most. 

“Sweetheart…”

He started but stalled the moment that you took his length in your hands. You stroked him a few times making any possible sentence come out in a mess of quiet moans and squeaks. 

“That shut you up.”

You commented before wrapping your mouth around the tip. Regulus grabbed his wand to cast a silencing charm on the room. It was no secret to Evan or any of the other boys that he shared a room with that you often “visited” Regulus for activities. That didn’t mean, however, that he wanted them hearing it all. Some things were to be private between the both of you. 

You kept your lips sealed around Regulus’ cock and caressed him with swipe after swipe of attention. Regulus wrapped a hand through your hair attempting to push you further down. You slightly choked as his cock hit the back of your throat. 

“Easy, love.”

Regulus grunted as your teeth lightly grazed his skin. Catching your breath, you got your second wind. You took a deep breath through your nose before hollowing your cheeks. When Regulus moaned a little louder than normal, you knew that he totally didn’t expect that either. 

“Damn it, princess. You know how to use that pretty mouth of yours so well.” 

Regulus muttered as he quickly started unbuttoning his dress shirt needing to be free of the garment. 

"Fuck, that's good. You're amazing."

With each little word of praise, your own ego built a bit more helping you become braver and braver with each suck. Your free hand, that was not stroking his cock, massaged over Regulus’ thigh. Regulus involuntary rocking his hips let you know that he was getting close. Normally, he had expert control over his orgasms. Tonight...was a poor example of this. 

“Get on me. I won’t come in your mouth.” 

Regulus hissed through closed teeth. You quickly stood up and shoved your panties down to do as you were told. Regulus didn’t give you enough time to get properly on him before he reached up and shoved you down onto his cock. You gasped at the sudden intrusion as Regulus began to fuck you roughly. 

Normally, he was a real prince and gave you time to adjust to his size but not tonight. Something in you liked this too. You liked him taking you as his own and fucking you roughly. 

“Oh fuck!”

You gasped as your own orgasm slammed into you. This was possibly the quickest that Regulus had ever made you come. A lot of it had to do with the fact that the blow job had you a sloppy wet mess but the rough fuck definitely added the cherry to the sundae. 

Regulus slammed into your once more as he held you in a balls deep position. He didn’t want to come but there was no stopping it. The moment that you leaned forward and nibbled on his bottom lip, Regulus exploded inside of you. 

Neither of you moved for a few moments. It was Regulus that looked at you with a lazy smile letting you know that all was right in his world again. 

“Feel better?”

You asked with a small shy smile. Regulus pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Much.”


End file.
